skinny love
by Victor1509
Summary: Hatake Kakashi. Une partie de son passé, à la fois magnifique et douloureuse, décide de resurgir. Amour et trahison. Pardon et retrouvailles?
1. Hatake vs Umino

**1ere Fanfic : soyez indulgents. **

**Si le premier chapitre de cette histoire vous a mis l'eau à la bouche, et que vous estimez qu'elle mérite d'être poursuivie, laissez-moi un review (Il se pourrait alors que vous soyiez exaucés).**

**L' auteur décline toute responsabilité quant à la mauvaise tenue, au mauvais langage et surtout aux mauvaises mœurs des protagonistes de ses histoires. (Enfin, quand je dis « mauvaises », c'est une question de point de vue…). **

**Contrairement aux apparences, cette fic n'est pas un Kaka/Iru. Par contre, c'est un Yaoi en devenir. **

**Chapitre 1 : Hatake vs Umino. **

Le Jounin lui tendit son rapport. Une feuille chiffonnée, pleine de boue et de sang. Illisible. Comme d'habitude.

Le jeune sensei poussa un soupir. Il avait depuis longtemps renoncé à lutter.

"Merci pour vos efforts, Hatake-san", dit-il sans même prendre le soin de lever les yeux vers le shinobi.

"C'est toujours un plaisir", répliqua ironiquement le ninja copieur.

Comme pour parachever son œuvre, le jounin disparut dans un nuage de fumée, faisant au passage voler le tas de feuilles bien rangées sur le bureau du professeur.

"Ça s'arrange pas entre vous, on dirait !" dit Genma qui avait observé la scène de loin. Il s'approcha pour aider Iruka à ramasser ses papiers, et reprit :

"Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche entre vous, mais ça devient vraiment tendu. Tu devrais peut être en parler à Tsunade, c'est pas normal qu'il te traite comme ça."

"Et tu crois qu'en référer à l'Hokage soit une bonne idée ? C'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'il me pourrisse encore plus la vie. Il est cinglé c'est tout. Faut faire avec."

"Peut être que Gai, ou Kurenai pourraient t'aider, lui parler ?"

"Parler à qui ?" répondit la kunoichi qui venait d'entrer.

"Ah, Kurenai ! Tu tombes bien, Iruka a encore eu des problèmes avec Kakashi, tu ne pourrais pas …"

"Laisse tomber Genma", répliqua le brun, "laissez-le dans son délire de supériorité. Il me fait pitié avec son petit numéro de junin surdoué et incompris."

"La façon dont il te traite est inadmissible", répondit doucement Kurenai. "Mais ne le juges pas trop hâtivement. Tu n'as pas toutes les cartes en main…"

"… Génial ! Le mystère Hatake s'épaissit. Franchement vous me saoulez tous avec vos états d'âme. J'ai fini mon service. Je me casse. Salut !"

Et Iruka quitta rapidement le bureau d'assignation en claquant la porte.

"Et ben, il a réussi à nous le mettre en pétard pour de bon notre junin préféré ! Et toi tu as l'air d'en savoir pas mal, ma chère Kurenai !"

"Laisse tomber Genma, ça ne te regarde pas. Et je te conseille vivement d'éviter de brasser la fange comme à ton habitude."

S'il y a bien une chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire à Genma, c'était bien de laisser tomber. Le roi des commérages et des secrets éventés, c'était lui.

Kurenai savait où aller pour retrouver son ami. Malgré sa discrétion féline, il l'entendit approcher.

"Le petit dauphin est encore venu pleurer dans tes jupes, Kurenai ?"

"Kakashi, répondit-elle en plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de passer à autre chose ?"

"Bah, on n'a plus le droit de s'amuser un peu ?"

"Ce n'est plus drôle depuis longtemps Kashi. Ca n'a jamais été drôle. Et tu es injuste avec lui."

"Parce que tu crois qu'ils ont été justes avec moi quand mon père…" Sa voix se mit à trembler, et il renonça à finir sa phrase.

"Et bien justement, tu es le mieux placé pour comprendre ce que peut ressentir Iruka. Tu le punis pour des choses qu'il n'a pas commises, pour des faits dont il n'est même pas au courant. Tu crois que ça te soulage, mais ça ne fera pas revenir …"

"Ne prononce pas son nom ! hurla le ninja copieur. Ne prononce jamais son nom, reprit-il plus calmement. J'ai perdu le semblant de bonheur que j'avais par la faute des Umino. Et lui là, qui respire le bonheur et l'insouciance ! à chaque fois que j'ai le malheur de croiser son regard, tout me revient en pleine poire. Et je le déteste pour ça."

"Kakashi, regarde-moi, répondit Kurenai en prenant la tête du ninja dans ses mains. Tu ne le détestes pas, c'est ce qu'il te rappelle qui te fait mal. Mais ça va faire dix ans, bon sang ! Tu ne vas pas ruminer ça pendant toute ta vie !"

Puis sans prévenir, elle le repoussa violemment.

"Franchement tu me fais honte, de t'en prendre comme ça à un pauvre chunin. Tu es Hatake Kakashi, le ninja copieur, le shinobi aux mille techniques, le génie de Konoha. Et là tu te comportes comme un beau salaud pour un chagrin d'amour qui date de dix ans ! Sérieusement Kakashi, ressaisis-toi !"

"C'est plus compliqué que ça," murmura le shinobi.

"Non, Kashi, c'est toi qui rends tout compliqué, parce que tu ne sais pas faire la part des choses. Tu réagis comme un gamin de quinze ans. Réfléchis un peu à tout ça, et arrêtes d'emmerder ce pauvre Iruka, compris ?"

"Ouais, ouais…"

Les deux ninjas s'éloignèrent ensemble du mémorial.

"Tu sais que tu peux être très cruelle quand tu veux ?"

"Oui, je sais."

"Je suis plus un gamin."

"Oh que si !"

"Nan."

"Si !"

"Nan."

"La preuve."

"Pfff, tu m'énerves !"

"Parce que j'ai raison."

"Mais arrête !"

"Réponse de perdant."

"Je te déteste."

"Moi aussi je t'aime fort Kakashi."

Et l'air du soir se remplit d'un double rire sincère et apaisant.

Attablés à Ichiraku, une joyeuse troupe de junins discutaient bruyamment. Tous commençaient à être passablement éméchés, et Genma estima qu'il était temps de passer à l'offensive.

"He Gai ! Gaiiiiiiiiiii !"

"Quoi ?" répondit le sus nommé en levant tant bien que mal le nez de son verre.

"Tu connais bien Kakashi non ?"

"Ouiiiiiiiiiii ! c'est mon rivaaall bien aimééé !"

"Ouais euh, évite de faire des grands gestes là tu veux ? répliqua le shinobi au senbon en évitant de justesse le bras du fauve de jade. Et tu connais aussi Iruka ?"

"Le profess…seur d'acc…cadémie, hips ?"

"Oui ! Et tu ne saurais pas pourquoi Kakashi et lui peuvent pas se sentir par hasard ?"

"Ahhhhh ! secret çaaa ! de l'histoire ancienne. Sombre histoire, pas le droit de raconter. Secret ! CHUT !" répondit Gai en mettant son index sur sa bouche.

"Mais tu peux bien m'en dire un peu plus, Gai," répliqua Genma en remplissant le verre du ninja.

"Nan, j'ai promis de rieeeennn dire ! Je suis une tombe ! Kakashi veut pas qu'on parle de ça, trop dur, et puis c'est du passé. Reviendra pas. Depuis dix ans, tu penses !"

Les confessions s'arrêtèrent à ce moment, car Gai venait de rouler sous la table complètement ivre. Cependant Genma avait matière à débuter ces recherches. Foi de fouine (le surnom que lui avait attribué ses amis), il trouverait quelque chose.

**REVIEW ? **


	2. nuit de débauche

**Yep!**

**Deux lecteurs semblent désireux de connaître la suite, cela me suffit ^^**

**Alors Lee-ann et Lonewolf34, ce chapitre est pour vous. J'espère que d'autres vous rejoindront. **

**Je vous encourage à lire ma page de profil, afin qu'il n'y ait aucune surprise quant à la suite donnée à cette histoire. **

**Chapitre 2 : nuit de débauche. **

Le shinobi lui tendit son rapport. Propre et non froissé. Après un temps d'arrêt, le chunin l'attrapa et marmonna un « merci pour votre travail » sans daigner adresser un regard au ninja.

Le shinobi se racla la gorge pour signifier qu'il attendait un peu d'attention.

Iruka leva les yeux, visiblement agacé.

« Quoi encore ? » balança-t-il rageusement.

« Je m'excuse. » répliqua le ninja copieur tout aussi agressivement, puis il disparut dans son habituel nuage de fumée.

« Connard. » répliqua le sensei à mi-voix.

« Vous êtes vraiment graves tous les deux ! » s'exclama Genma.

« T'as un problème Genma ? »répliqua Iruka énervé.

« Attends, le gars passe sa vie à te pourrir. Et là, il fait un effort, genre on enterre la hache de guerre. Et toi t'es pas fichu d'être aimable. »

« Nan, mais parce que tu crois à ses excuses bidons, t'es vraiment trop con mon pauvre Genma . »

« A moins que ce soit ça l'amour vache » se marmonna le jounin à lui même en mâchonnant son senbon.

Il ne vit pas partir le coup. Il en était quitte pour un sacré cocard, et peut être un début de réponse, du moins du côté du dauphin.

« Pauvre crétin, concentre-toi sur ton travail au lieu de balancer des conneries aussi grosses que l'huitre qui te sert de cerveau. »

« Tu viens chez Yumi ce soir au fait ? »

« Dans votre antre de débauche ? Non merci ! »

« Allezzz ! fais pas ta mijaurée, t'avais choppé un joli petit lot la dernière fois là bas non ? »

« Mouais, on verra. »

...

Quand il entra dans le bar, l'odeur acre du tabac mélangé à la sueur le prit aux tripes. Pourquoi était-il venu finalement ? Sûrement la solitude, cette garce qui le harcelait sans relâche dès qu'il quittait l'académie, qui le poursuivait à chaque pas de son existence, et qui le torturait jusque dans son sommeil.

Il fut instinctivement attiré par des voix familières.

« Je m'excuse ! C'est tout ce que t'as été capable de lui sortir ? Nana mais sans déconner Kakashi, t'es vraiment un looser »

« Ta gueule Kotetsu, tu voulais quoi ? Que je lui roule une pelle ? »

« Pourquoi pas, il aurait pas dit non » répliqua Izumo.

« Et ben, vous faites une belle bande de pervers tous les deux ! »

« Oh arrête Kakashi, tu vas pas me dire que tu te ferais pas le petit cul du chunin hein ! »

« Même pas en rêve ! Non mais j'hallucine sérieux ! »

« C'est pas ton type, les petits bruns bien gaulés ? » continua l'un des deux chunins.

« Bon allez stop, je sens que ça va déraper là », répliqua Kurenai qui avait perçu une lueur de colère dans l'œil de son ami. Pas la peine de remettre de l'huile sur le feu maintenant.

« Kakashi, tu as pris sur toi pour t'excuser. C'est très bien comme ça. On passe à autre chose d'accord ? »

Le junin se détendit et offrit un sourire ravageur à la petite serveuse venue remplir les verres.

« Au fait, qu'est ce qu'il fout Gai ? » reprit-il tout en suivant la fille du regard.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, le fauve de jade apparut subitement au milieu de la salle, scrutant dans une posture outrageusement exagérée les moindres recoins de la pièce à la recherche de ses amis.

« On est là Gai ! » le héla Genma afin de mettre fin au calvaire de ce spectacle affligeant.

A peine arrivé à hauteur de ses camarades, Gai s'écarta pour laisser place à Iruka.

« J'ai trouvé ce pauvre chunin seul à l'entrée. Lui ferez-vous une aimable place parmi nous mes chers amis ? »

« Gai ? »

« Oui mon cher rival ? »

« ferme ta gueule et assieds-toi. » reprit le ninja copieur sans un regard au jeune sensei.

Genma invita Iruka à s'asseoir également, entre Kurenai et lui. La soirée se déroula finalement sans heurt. Tous s'amusèrent et même Iruka réussit à se détendre. Kakashi fut le premier à se lever, prétextant une mission à l'aube. Personne ne fut dupe en voyant la serveuse ranger son tablier car elle avait fini son service.

« Et allez, le tombeur en action » balança Izumo dès que Kakashi eut quitté la table.

« Il est toujours comme ça ? » demanda timidement Iruka.

« Kakashi ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Il ne couche jamais avec la même personne deux fois de suite ! C'est même devenu un jeu, pour lui comme pour nous. Celui qui arrivera à coucher deux fois avec Kakashi remportera la super cagnotte. »

« La super cagnotte ? »

« Nan mais sérieux Iruka, faut sortir de ta grotte de temps en temps ! »

« Je trouve pas ça très malin comme jeu, traiter les gens comme de la merde, leur faire croire des choses pour les jeter ensuite, c'est vraiment minable. »

« Il a peut-être ses raisons », répliqua Kurenai sèchement.

« Comment peux-tu défendre un tel comportement, c'est indigne d'un shinobi ! » reprit Iruka, sentant le ton monter mais ne voulant pas lâcher l'affaire.

« Bon écoute Iruka, tu es bien mignon, propre sur toi et tout, mais il serait temps de redescendre sur terre. Chaque shinobi ici a vécu son lot de souffrance, toi le premier. Et bien imagine que Kakashi a vécu vingt fois pire, et tu seras encore loin de la vérité. Avant de juger les gens, apprends à les connaître, ça te rendra sûrement moins intransigeant et un peu plus humain. »

Kurenai se leva alors et quitta le bar, visiblement furieuse.

« Nan mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à réagir comme ça ? Elle est à moitié hystérique ma parole ? » répliqua le jeune sensei.

« Laisse tomber, elle aime pas qu'on touche à son Kakashi., répondit Kotetsu. N'empêche, elle a pas tort, il a toujours bien morflé ce con quand même. »

« Moi j'ai jamais compris pourquoi il était parti en vrille, tu sais, quand il était anbu. Ils l'ont retiré du service après le massacre des ninjas du sable et on n n'a jamais su le fin mot de l'histoire. »

« C'était quand ça déjà ? » demanda Genma.

« Je sais plus, au moins dix ans ».

...

Loin de là, attablée à son bureau, l'Hokage comptait et recomptait.

« Shizune, peux-tu me ressortir les papiers concernant les ninjas exilés ? »

« Les voilà ! » répondit la kunoichi, les yeux cernés par la nuit de travail.

« Bon on va tout reprendre depuis le début. »

Shizune soupira, reprit une feuille vierge et un stylo et attendit les ordres de Tsunade.

« Tous les shinobis dont le motif d'exil ne nous paraitra pas hautement grave seront rappelés sur le champ. Il nous faut des hommes bon sang ! Ce village est exsangue. Allez commençons ! »

Au premier rouleau, cent cinq shinobis étaient déjà sur la liste des retours. Les motifs allégués étaient rarement graves au point de justifier un si long exil. Tsunade avait fini pas croire que le conseil des sages n'était qu'une dictature en puissance. Il faudrait qu'elle veille à remettre les choses en ordre.

« Bon, dès demain tu enverras des faucons informer tous ces shinobis que leur sanction va être révisée. A leur retour, ils passeront tous une évaluation et nous déciderons si on peut les réintégrer. Contacte Ibiki pour qu'il organise tout ça. Quand tu auras fini, apporte-moi une bouteille de saké et va te coucher. Tu as une tête à faire peur. »

« Bien, Hokage-sama. »

Une fois que Shizune eut quitté la pièce, la princesse s'étira et jeta un œil à la liste. Pour sûr, il allait y avoir des remous dans le village. Ces shinobis avaient causé du tort au village. Et elle savait combien la rancœur pouvait être tenace. Il lui faudrait rassurer les habitants de Konoha. Et surtout regagner la confiance des ces ninjas exilés, qui semblaient avoir plus que largement payé leur dette au pays du Feu.

...

Kakashi se leva en silance. L'air frais sur son corps nu le fit frissonner. Il jeta un œil à la fille lovée sous les draps, les joues encore rosies par leurs ébats.

« On pourrait peut-être remettre ça à l'occasion ? »

« Ne compte pas là-dessus ma belle » répondit le jounin, « le beau rêve est fini, et il est temps de te réveiller » ajouta-t-il, un sourire glacial figé sur son visage.

« T'es qu'un beau salaud ! Me dis pas que t'as pas pris ton pied ! »

« Si, c'était le but. Mission accomplie. Allez je m'arrache. Sois pas trop triste, tu mérites mieux qu'un pauvre type comme moi. »

« Connard ! » cria la fille alors que le shinobi s'échappait déjà dans la nuit.

**REVIEW?**


	3. back home

**Yop les enfants !**

**On a embarqué deux nouveaux reviewers (ça se dit ça Oo ?). Alors bienvenue à The mystere et Niak. **

**LOneWolf34 et Lee-ann, vous êtes toujours là, merci de faire ce petit bout de chemin avec moi sur cette histoire. **

**Et merci à tous ceux qui ont décidé de suivre cette histoire de manière plus anonyme. Vous faites partie de la bande aussi haha !**

**Réponse à the Mystere : merci pour ton commentaire constructif, qui va m'aider à améliorer cette histoire. Je vais essayer de faire des chapitres un peu plus longs. Mais je trouve personnellement que parfois, trop de détails rendent l'histoire indigeste. Une question de juste équilibre à trouver sans doute. Pour ce qui est de l'expression des sentiments, je pense que mon Kakashi n'est pas encore prêt à sortir ce qu'il a dans ses tripes, ça viendra… assez rapidement en fait. Ca risque d'être un peu violent par contre. **

**Encore un chapitre. Un chapitre pour poser le décor et les personnages. Le décollage est proche. Patience !**

**Chapitre 3 : Back home. **

Ils étaient cent cinq. Entassés en cellule en attendant leur tour. Qu'avaient-ils cru ? Qu'on les accueillerait à bras ouverts ? Que tout serait effacé d'un trait ?

Ils faisaient et refaisaient le fil de ces dix dernières années, ce qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux, ce qu'ils avaient trouvé là bas. Pour tous cependant, un sentiment profond de plénitude. L'odeur de Konoha, les visages de leurs frères d'arme, de leurs familles. Quand bien même ils devraient lutter pour se faire accepter de nouveau. Ils étaient chez eux.

Chez eux.

« Umino Hikaru ».

Accroupi dans un coin de la salle, l'homme rouvrit les yeux. Alors voilà, on y était. Il avait tant attendu ce retour. Maintenant, il n'était plus tout à fait sûr de pouvoir faire face. Face au chaos qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Pourtant il n'avait pas le choix. La culpabilité ne le lâchait pas depuis dix ans. Elle lui rongeait les tripes, jour et nuit. Parce qu'il savait. Cela ne pouvait pas s'être passé autrement. Il savait que dix années ne suffisaient pas pour effacer dans ce cœur écorché les traces de la trahison et de l'abandon. Encore moins celles de la colère et de la déception. Il savait que personne n'avait pu réellement comprendre cet esprit torturé. Avait-il lutté, avait-il abandonné ? S'était-il perdu dans les abîmes de la solitude et de la souffrance ?

Se lever, marcher jusqu'à cette porte, passer le seuil et savoir. Savoir à quel point il avait détruit cette vie si précieuse. Et tenter de sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être.

…

« Umino Hikaru, vous avez été condamné pour relations inappropriées avec l'un de vos coéquipiers. Circonstance aggravante : celui-ci était mineur. Je suppose que ça a dû sacrément déplaire à la famille dudit coéquipier pour que vous soyez envoyé en exil. »

« Ledit coéquipier n'avait pas de famille, Monsieur. »

« Je vois. Un problème de votre côté alors ? »

« Affirmatif. »

« Vous faisiez partie des Anbu. Je peux savoir quel âge avait ce jeune coéquipier ? »

« Quinze ans Monsieur. »

« Mmh je vois. Bon je vais être clair avec vous. Nous avons besoin actuellement de shinobis pour reconstruire au plus vite notre force de frappe. Ce que vous avez fait par le passé n'est pas oublié, mais nous vous offrons une chance de vous rattraper en réintégrant le service actif. Par contre, je vous préviens, vous serez surveillé. Si j'apprends que vous semez le trouble dans le village de quelque manière que ce soit, vous repartez sur le champ. Si je vous revois tourner autour de mineurs, je vous arrache moi-même la tête. Enfin si vous ne nous donnez pas satisfaction sur le terrain, vous serez également renvoyé. Ai-je été assez clair ? »

« Oui Monsieur. »

« Avez-vous de la famille à Konoha qui serait susceptible de vous accueillir pour quelques temps ? »

« Un cousin je crois, Monsieur. »

« Son nom ? »

« Umino Iruka, Monsieur. »

« Bien. Vous retournez en cellule le temps de savoir si Umino-san accepte de vous prendre chez lui. »

« Bien Monsieur. »

…

« Hikaru ? » s'exclama le jeune sensei, « mais je croyais qu'il était mort ! »

« Non, il était en … mission de longue durée. » répondit Shizune hésitante.

« En mission de longue durée… Pendant dix ans… Et maintenant il aurait besoin d'un chaperon… Vous seriez pas en train de vous foutre de moi, là ? »répliqua Iruka sèchement.

« Ecoutez Iruka-san, tout ceci est classé top secret, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. »

« A la bonne heure ! Et bien ne comptez pas sur moi ! Je me souviens à peine de lui. Et il me semble que mon père ne l'appréciait pas spécialement. »

« Il est quand même de votre famille » murmura la petite brune, visiblement attristée par la dureté du professeur.

« Rien ne remplace la famille, Umino-san », reprit-elle, « et vous en avez déjà fait l'amère expérience. Si vous ratez cette occasion, vous le regretterez probablement. »

Iruka poussa un soupir de frustration. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'on lui impose sa conduite. En tant que professeur, il se devait d'être amical, courageux, compatissant, intègre, obéissant. En somme on lui demandait d'être parfait. Mais il n'avait pas envie de se coltiner ce cousin sorti de nulle part. Il en gardait de vagues souvenirs. Essentiellement des conflits avec son père. Sur la fin tout du moins, juste avant son départ. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais bien su le fin mot de l'histoire. Son père était rentré un soir en lui disant qu'Hikaru était parti et qu'il devait le considérer comme mort.

Pourtant, en remontant plus loin dans le passé, il se rappelait d'un garçon souriant, qui semblait attirer les autres comme la lumière attire les papillons de nuit. Tout le monde l'aimait, l'admirait. C'était le camarade idéal, à la fois drôle et fort. En somme il était tout ce qu'Iruka aurait aimé être. Et quand il était devenu anbu, il avait ressenti à la fois de la fierté et de la jalousie. Ils s'étaient peu à peu éloignés l'un de l'autre, Iruka le taciturne refusant de se retrouver systématiquement dans l'ombre de son cousin si populaire. Et puis il y avait eu cet incident, dont il ne connaissait pas les détails. Son père avait explosé un soir mais Hikaru lui avait tenu tête. Il avait fini par le mettre dehors en lui demandant de ne jamais remettre les pieds dans sa maison. Quelques jours plus tard, Iruka avait appris que son cousin était parti. Quand il avait demandé des explications à son père, celui-ci avait répondu qu'Hikaru avait déshonoré le clan, qu'il devait être considéré comme mort. Iruka n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus. Quelque part, il était presque content que ce cousin si parfait ait pu chuter de son piédestal. Est-ce Kami-sama qui le punissait d'avoir un jour éprouvé de la jalousie à l'encontre de son cousin ? Toujours est-il qu'il se voyait dans l'obligation de le prendre chez lui, de bouleverser ses habitudes pour quelqu'un que son propre père avait banni de la famille. Le coup de la mission longue durée, il n'y croyait pas une seconde. Cela signifiait une chose : Hikaru avait été banni, et pour une faute grave à en croire la durée de son exil. Iruka avait hérité de ses parents un respect pour l'ordre et les règles. Son intransigeance à ce sujet le rendait peu populaire au sein de la communauté des shinobis de terrain, qu'il considérait pour la plupart comme des dépravés. Il avait trouvé son bonheur en devenant professeur à l'Académie. Et même s'il se sentait parfois entravé par toutes ces règles, il s'était juré de ne jamais les remettre en question, au risque d'en souffrir.

Son esprit vagabondait encore dans les méandres de ses souvenirs d'enfance quand il arriva aux portes de la prison. Il fut pris d'un frisson en voyant la grande bâtisse aux murs gris, lugubre. Il fut introduit dans une pièce froide, le néon clignotant par intermittence rendait l'atmosphère encore plus glauque. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Ibiki. Son visage ravagé aurait fait pâlir le plus fort des shinobis. Derrière lui se tenait un homme âgé d'une trentaine d'années qu'il ne reconnut pas immédiatement.

« Hey, Iruka, ça faisait un bail ! »

Une froide jalousie remonta d'un coup au son de cette voix chaleureuse. Rien n'avait changé. Malgré ces dix longues années d'exil, son cousin semblait toujours irradier cette même chaleur humaine, qui pourtant sonnait faux aux oreilles d'Iruka. Il se rappela pourquoi il avait tant admiré mais également tant haï son cousin. Hikaru avait toujours eu la capacité de surmonter la cruauté du monde shinobi, les souffrances, les pertes et les échecs, en gardant cette foi en la vie intacte. Plus on l'écorchait et plus il semblait fort.

Mais quelque chose lui sembla cependant différent. Il crut percevoir une lueur de tristesse dans le regard de son cousin. A moins que ce ne soit de l'inquiétude ? Lui qui était si seul avait peut être l'opportunité de tisser des liens familiaux aujourd'hui, lui avait dit Shizune. Et au fond de lui, c'est comme si la vue d'Hikaru avait déjà permis de décrocher un morceau de cette solitude qui lui collait à l'âme.

« Bonjour, Hikaru-san. »

« Bon », commença Ibiki, « Iruka je te confie ton cousin le temps qu'il ait fait assez de missions pour pouvoir se payer son propre logement. Hikaru, tu devras te présenter tous les jours au bureau d'assignation pour recevoir tes ordres. Interdiction formelle de quitter le village sans mon autorisation, c'est compris ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Bien que tu sois junin, tu ne feras pour l'instant que des missions de rang C ou B. Tu seras supervisé par Kamizuki Izumo. Et tâche de ne pas te faire remarquer en dehors de tes missions, tu connais la sanction. »

« Bien Monsieur. »

« Iruka, je te le confie. Garde un œil sur lui. »

« Hay Ibiki-san ! »

Hikaru ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Toujours aussi prompt devant l'autorité son petit cousin. Il emboita le pas d'Iruka, qui semblait vouloir quitter ce lieur sordide au plus vite. Quand la grande porte de fer se ferma derrière eux, il s'arrêta, et tendant les bras vers le ciel bleu, il emplit ses poumons de l'air de Konoha. Son village.

…

Il ne reconnaissait plus rien. Les rues avaient changé, les visages aussi. Cela rendrait sûrement sa réintégration plus facile. Et pourtant il aurait aimé, à cet instant, croiser un regard. Un regard profond, qui te transperce le cœur et qui reste gravé dans ton cerveau comme une image subliminale. Le voir, pour savoir.

_Savoir s'il va bien. S'il a tourné la page. S'il est heureux. Ne te leurre pas, Hikaru, tu sais bien que tu l'as brisé. Ne sois pas dupe, tu l'a détruit et abandonné. La vraie question est : est-ce qu'il t'as pardonné ? _

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu la question de son cousin.

« Hikaru ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Oui ! Excuse-moi, ça fait remonter beaucoup de souvenirs tout ça. Tu disais ? »

« Je te demandais si tu avais faim. Il y a un resto pas loin. »

« Ah oui ! Ichi… Icho… »

« Ichiraku. »

_On y allait souvent après les missions. C'était comme notre point de rattachement à cette ville, notre connexion aux autres. Nous nous suffisions à nous même, et nous devions nous forcer pour rester sociables. _

« Oui, allons-y. »

…

« Bon appétit ! » dit la jeune serveuse en lui tendant son bol dans un magnifique sourire.

« dis-donc elle est drôlement mignonne la serveuse, Iruka ! »

« Tu viens juste d'arriver et tu mates déjà les filles, très classe ! »

« Toujours aussi taciturne à ce que je vois. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'embêterai pas longtemps. Je ne compte pas m'éterniser chez toi. »

Iruka soupira. Il était décidemment nul en communication, même avec son propre cousin. Ce qu'il voulait banal semblait tout de suite agressif. Il se tourna vers Hikaru.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Hikaru. Tu es ma seule famille, et je suis heureux que tu sois rentré. Tu peux rester chez moi autant que tu veux.»

« Merci Iruka. Et Oncle…. »

« Il est mort pendant l'attaque de Kyubi, juste après ton départ. Maman aussi. »répondit tristement le jeune sensei.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Iruka-kun. Je ne savais pas. »

« Je m'en doute. Tu n'étais pas en mission longue durée, hein ? »

Hikaru hésita avant de répondre.

« Non. Je ne suis pas autorisé à t'en parler en fait. Mais un jour, il faudra que je te raconte, parce que cela te concerne aussi quelque part. Ca fait partie de l'histoire de notre famille. Mais pas ici, pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt. »

« Je comprends. Tu as fini ? On peut rentrer ? »

« Ouep ! »

Iruka paya et ils se remirent en chemin. Ils étaient presque arrivés chez Iruka quand un shinobi apparut sous leurs yeux dans un nuage de fumée.

« Umino-san, commença le junin, j'ai un message pour vous de la part de Tsunade-sama », poursuivit-il en lui tendant un rouleau.

« Merci Namiashi-san », répondit le sensei. Hikaru qui se trouvait derrière son cousin, se pencha sur le côté pour que le junin puisse le voir.

« Salut ! Ca faisait longtemps Raido-kun ! » dit-il avec son fameux sourire.

« Hi…Hikaru ! Mais on te croyait mort ! Comment vas-tu ? Merde tu nous as manqués p'tit con ! »s'écria Raido en lui offrant une accolade.

Iruka fut surpris de la familiarité du junin, connu pour son flegme et sa bonne tenue. Encore un effet de l'aura de son cousin probablement.

« Les autres vont être contents de te revoir ! Putain, ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps, ça fait quoi ? sept, huit ans ? »

« Dix ans, Raido. Ca fait dix ans. »

« Et ben ! Si ça c'est pas une surprise ! Laisse-moi le temps de prévenir les autres et on s'organise une petite bouffe pour ton retour, ok ? »

« Ok ! » répondit Hikaru en riant. Il s'attendait à ce que ses anciens amis soient heureux de le revoir. Après tout les raisons de son départ avaient soigneusement été maquillées afin de ne pas porter préjudice à la famille Umino. Mais l'enthousiasme de Raido lui fit chaud au cœur.

« Bon et bien je te tiens au courant. Tu crèches chez Iruka je suppose ? »

« Oui c'est ça. »

« Ok, je préviens les autres et on se fait ça alors. Bien sûr tu peux venir aussi Iruka. »

« Trop aimable » marmonna le sensei.

« Allez salut et à bientôt ! » cria le junin en partant.

« Et bien ! Ca fait pas une heure que tu es sorti de taule, et tu es déjà invité à une petite sauterie. »

« Et oui ! qu'est ce que tu veux, c'est mon charme naturel ça ! »

« Pfff, et la modestie risque pas de t'étouffer. »

Hikaru se mit à rire, mais quelque chose sonnait faux. Iruka eut la même sensation qu'à la prison. Il ressentit l'inquiétude dans ce rire.

…

Raido les avait alléchés en parlant d'un scoop énorme. Toute la bande s'était donc retrouvée chez Yumi le soir même.

La serveuse apporta les verres. Celui de Kakashi manqua de se briser lorsqu'elle le posa avec force devant le nez du ninja copieur. Celui-ci, imperturbable, ne releva pas.

« Kakashi, me dis pas que tu te l'es tapée aussi ? Sérieux on va finir par se faire virer de tous les endroits sympas avec tes conneries. »

« Ca va, ça va. Dans une semaine elle aura oublié…Ou un mois peut être… »

« Mais le prétentieux quoi !j'hallucine ! » répliqua Kotetsu.

« Bon qu'est ce qu'il fout Raido avec son scoop de la mort ? » reprit Genma.

« Tiens il arrive », répondit Kurenai. « Il a l'air surexcité. »

« Salut les gars ! Vous devinerez jamais qui j'ai croisé aujourd'hui ! »

« Vas-y balance »

« C'est un truc de fou, j'ai failli pas le reconnaître ! »

« Nan mais arrête ton suspense à la con et dis-nous »

« Putain j'y crois toujours pas ! »

« C'est qui ? » demandèrent-ils tous en chœur.

« Hikaru ! Le cousin d'Iruka. Vous vous rappelez, il était trop génial ce gars. »

Kurenai se tourna vers Kakashi. Livide.

« Kashi, ça va ? » chuchota-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, ne salua personne. Dans un mouvement qui sembla automatique, il forma quelques signes et disparut dans un pof de fumée.

« Ben qu'est ce qu'il a ? » demanda innocemment Izumo.

« T'occupes », répliqua Kurenai.

« Hikaru, c'était son coéquipier anbu à Kakashi, nan ? » reprit Kotetsu.

« Ouais, ça doit lui rappeler des souvenirs alors. »

« J'en sais rien. En même temps on n'a jamais trop su ce qui s'était passé quand Hikaru est parti. »

« Mais Kakashi avait bien pété une pile après. Il avait massacré un groupe de ninjas du sable. C'était nos ennemis mais quand même. Il parait que c'était une vraie boucherie. Il a été viré des anbu après ça. »

«En tout cas moi je suis super content qu'il soit de retour », reprit Raido, « comme on se marrait avec Kakashi et lui à l'époque. Ils formaient un duo exceptionnel. »

« Ouais ben vu sa réaction, je suis pas sûr qu'il soit aussi enchanté que toi de le revoir. » répliqua Genma.

« Bon, j'ai dit à Hikaru qu'on organisait une fête pour son retour. J'espère que Kakashi viendra quand même. »

« Je m'occupe de Kakashi. » répondit Kurenai.

…

Ses deux poings saignaient. Il avait tellement cogné dans l'arbre que le tronc avait fini par céder. Il s'affala dans l'herbe et regarda passer les nuages. Sa vie défila au même rythme lent. Tout était remonté d'un coup. Son sourire, son odeur, ses mains… Et puis sa trahison, son abandon. Sans un mot, sans lutter.

Cette rage tenace qui le tordait à l'intérieur venait de retrouver un souffle nouveau. Il ne pourrait pas. Croiser à nouveau ce regard, entendre cette voix. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

La pluie se mit à tomber, d'abord une goutte sur son visage, puis deux, puis plus. Comme si le ciel avait décidé de verser les larmes qu'il était incapable de verser lui-même. Son cœur était sec, son âme était meurtrie. Dix ans n'avaient pas suffi pour cicatriser. Et il avait fallu une seconde, un nom, pour rouvrir une plaie béante.

**REVIEW ?**

**A partir du prochain chapitre, l'histoire va prendre une tournure beaucoup plus sombre, et le rating risque de virer à M. Vous voilà prévenus. **


	4. En mille morceaux

**Yo les jeunes ! (réplique volée).**

**Bienvenue à Xim, qui a rejoint votre petite équipe bien sympathique de reviewers. Et mention spéciale à LoneWolf34 (le speedy gonzalez de la review héhé). **

**Et comme toujours, une pensée pour les lecteurs anonymes. **

**Souvent, les idées me viennent à l'écoute de certaines chansons. Je vous encourage à les mettre en fond sonore en lisant cette histoire. Vous verrez, ça change un peu les perspectives ^^.**

**Une dernière précision : cette histoire comportera 9 chapitres, et je ne connais pas encore la fin. **

**Chapitre 4 : en mille morceaux.**

Le message de Tsunade stipulait à Iruka qu'il avait une semaine de vacances pour aider son cousin à trouver des repères au village. Hikaru semblait pensif ce matin. Assis devant la fenêtre, il regardait les nuages passer dans le ciel, sans un mot.

Iruka s'approcha et lui tendit un café fumant.

« Tu as l'air bien songeur ce matin. »

Hikaru se tourna vers lui en souriant.

« Je pense que c'est ça qu'on appelle la nostalgie. Ca me fait bizarre d'être là. C'est comme si vous aviez tous continué de vivre sans moi. »

« C'est un peu le cas non ? »

« Oui, sûrement. »

Une seule question brûlait les lèvres d'Hikaru à cet instant. Comment va Kakashi ? Iruka n'était de toute évidence pas le bon interlocuteur, mais le désir de savoir était trop fort.

« J'avais beaucoup d'amis ici quand je suis parti. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils sont devenus. »

« Dis-moi qui, mais je te préviens, j'ai pas beaucoup de relations avec les junins. Je ne suis que prof après tout. »

Hikaru comprit que le sentiment d'infériorité de son cousin ne s'était absolument pas estompé avec le temps. Il ne releva pas.

« Et bien par exemple, Raido qu'on a croisé hier. »

« Il fait équipe avec Aoba. C'est un très bon junin, très discret. Il rend toujours ses rapports à l'heure. »

Ok. Visiblement les informations qu'il allait récolter auprès d'Iruka ne seraient pas d'un grand intérêt.

« Gai, le fauve de jade, toujours égal à lui-même je suppose ? » reprit Hikaru.

« Si par égal à lui-même tu entends démonstratif, bruyant et ridicule, alors oui. » répliqua Iruka en riant. « Mais c'est un bon camarade Gai, il est toujours prêt à te rendre service. C'est loin d'être le cas des autres. »

« Les autres ? »

« Les autres, le reste de la bande quoi. Ils sont tout un petit groupe à se fréquenter en dehors de leurs missions. Il y a Kotetsu et Izumo… »

« Izumo, c'est lui mon tuteur non ? »

« Ouais, et ben bon courage ! Ya Genma aussi. »

« Ah ! Genma, je me rappelle de lui ! Il me collait toujours au train avec son senbon. Il était plutôt marrant ce petit ! »

« Au niveau filles, il y a Anko, une ancienne disciple d'Orochimaru. »

« Connais pas. »

« Et Kurenai… »

« Ahhh ! La belle Kurenai ! Elle est extra cette nana. »

« Tu trouves ? Moi je la trouve bizarre. Elle est sympa, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle traîne avec cette bande. Le truc qui me débecte le plus, c'est qu'elle prend systématiquement la défense de cet abruti d'Hatake. »

Hikaru eut du mal à cacher le bond que venait de faire son cœur. Il demanda d'une manière qu'il voulait la plus innocente possible :

« Ah bon ? »

« Hatake Kakashi, le mec le plus exécrable de la terre. C'est un petit surdoué méprisant et arrogant. En plus de ça c'est un coureur de jupons. Imagine, le jeu du moment c'est d'essayer de coucher deux fois de suite avec ce branleur pour gagner une cagnotte. Minable ! Mais on lui pardonne tout parce que c'est le génie de Konoha. Un pauvre type vraiment. »

Hikaru en avait assez entendu. Lui pouvait comprendre l'attitude de son ancien équipier. Mais l'entendre être jugé par le fils même de celui qui était à l'origine de tout ça était trop dur.

« Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il faut que j'aille rencontrer mon tuteur moi. Tu sais où je peux trouver Izumo ? »

« Ils ont une grande salle dans une annexe du bureau d'assignation. Ils se retrouvent tous là bas après leurs missions. S'il n'y est pas, essaye le bar au Nord de la ville, chez Yumi. »

« Ok, merci cousin. A plus ! »

…

_(Musique écoutée : Skinny love- Birdy)_

Devant la porte, il hésita. Il la connaissait cette salle. C'est ici qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Un jeune homme trop mûr pour son âge, trop solitaire et trop triste. Et il avait immédiatement compris le sens des mots âme sœurs. Il avait eu envie de l'entourer de ses bras, de lui souffler à l'oreille qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul. Il lui en avait fallu du temps pour briser cette coquille. A force de patience il avait su ouvrir une à une toutes les barrières vers la lumière brûlante qu'il cachait tout au fond. Et puis il avait tout gâché. Il l'avait abimé à jamais, et la culpabilité ne le quittait désormais plus.

En entrant, il fut pris dans un tourbillon de souvenirs. Partout où son regard se posait, il le revoyait, magnifique et lumineux. Ce bonheur si intense avait fini par leur briser les ailes. Il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, une larme acide symbole de cette perte immense. Pourquoi l'avait-on autorisé à revenir, si ce n'est pour le mettre face à cet échec ? Kami-sama voulait-il le mettre face au désastre qu'il avait causé ? Ou bien lui offrait-il une occasion de rédemption ? La douleur se ravivait à chaque pas, la honte aussi.

Une voix douce le ramena à la réalité.

« Hikaru ? »

Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que Kurenai se précipita contre lui.

« Tu nous as tellement manqués ! » lui murmura-t-elle sans desserrer son étreinte. Hikaru la repoussa avec douceur et plongea son regard dans celui de son amie en souriant.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manquée, vous m'avez tous manqués. C'est si bon d'être de retour à la maison. »

Ils s'isolèrent au fond de la pièce et la kunoichi lui raconta touts les événements importants qui avaient eu lieu depuis son départ. Hikaru essayait de se concentrer, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner la tête dès que la porte s'ouvrait.

Kurenai lui saisit la main :

« Il ne viendra pas. »

« … »

« S'il sent ta présence, il ne se montrera pas. C'est encore trop tôt. »

« Il faudra bien qu'on se parle de toute façon. On doit s'expliquer. Il doit écouter ce que j'ai à lui dire ! » répliqua Hikaru. « Je crève de savoir que je l'ai abandonné. Mais je ne peux pas croire que tout soit perdu. Je sais qu'il ne va pas bien, Kurenai. Ne me dis pas le contraire. »

« Non, il ne va pas bien. Il est dévasté et il a construit un mur. Je fais ce que je peux, depuis ton départ, pour tenter de lui maintenir la tête hors de l'eau, avec Gai. Mais on a beau faire de notre mieux, on voit bien qu'il se laisse sombrer. Il fait tout son possible pour qu'on le déteste, pour qu'on le méprise. Il essaye de paraitre arrogant, froid et insensible. Il refuse catégoriquement de se confier et semble prendre plaisir à se laisser envahir pas les idées noires. Et pourtant, quelque chose le retient de commettre l'irréparable. Il aurait pu mourir cent fois en mission, et à chaque fois il est revenu. Je pense qu'il ne l'avouera jamais, mais il a toujours cru en ton retour.»

« Et pourtant il refuse de me voir.»

« Ne le brusque pas. Tu le connais, il ne supporte pas de se sentir acculé. Laisse le venir, même si cela doit prendre du temps. »

« Putain, je suis vraiment une raclure ! J'aurais jamais dû accepter de partir comme ça. On aurait dû se battre, quitte à en crever tous les deux ! »

« Ne sois pas stupide Hikaru. La vie vous donne une seconde chance. Et puis les choses ont changé. Le nouveau Hokage, elle est plus ouverte d'esprit, et elle aime beaucoup Kakashi. Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner, ni de faire foirer les choses. »

Hikaru leva la tête et posa son front sur celui de la jeune femme.

« Kami-sama faites que tu aies raison, faites qu'il y ait encore un espoir. Je ne supporterai pas de le voir se détruire sous mes yeux.»

« Tu trouveras les mots. Tu es le seul à qui il s'ouvrira, comme il y a dix ans. Aime-le, violente-le s'il le faut, mais tu dois le sortir de là. Vous avez payé assez cher tous les deux. Il est temps d'en finir avec ce calvaire. »

« Je ferai tout ce que je peux, mais je ne pourrai pas aller contre sa volonté. C'est lui qui a notre avenir en main maintenant. »

« Tu sais bien qu'un animal blessé se terre. Il va falloir aller le chercher dans sa tanière. Je t'aiderai, Gai aussi. Je désespérais de le voir comme ça, s'enfoncer un peu plus chaque jour. Ton retour n'est pas dû au hasard, Hikaru. Maintenant moi aussi j'ai de nouveau espoir pour Kakashi. Et s'il ne veut pas le voir, on le forcera, on le séquestrera jusqu'à ce que ça rentre dans sa petite tête de génie. Il faut qu'il accepte d'être aimé. De gré ou de force. »

« Que Kami-sama t'entende. »

…

_(Musique écoutée : Paranoid Android- Radiohead)_

Allongés dans l'herbe, les deux shinobis reprenaient leur souffle après un entraînement intense.

« Tu es drôlement en forme, Kakashi. J'ai bien cru que tu arriverais à m'avoir » dit Gai en souriant.

« Tu déconnes ou quoi ? Je t'ai mis une raclée ouais ! »

Gai se mit à rire franchement.

« Ouais, je crois qu'on peut dire ça. Et je peux savoir ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ? »

Et voilà, on peut dire que ça n'avait pas traîné. Il allait y avoir droit, à son petit discours sur cet enfoiré d'Hikaru. Et que tu devrais aller lui parler. Et que ça fait dix ans maintenant. Et qu'il faut savoir tourner la page. Et pire que tout : tu as le droit d'être heureux.

Foutaises.

Et si lui n'avait pas envie de la tourner cette putain de page. Et si le trou qu'il avait dans la poitrine, béant et sanglant, il ne désirait pas qu'il cicatrise. Tant qu'il souffrait, il se sentait vivant. On s'était acharné à lui refuser le bonheur, consciencieusement, systématiquement. La mort de sa mère, puis la trahison de son père. Le calvaire d'un môme pour se faire une place dans un monde d'adultes, avec sur le visage le mot honte gravé en lettres rouges. Et puis l'amour, l'amour qui te brûle les entrailles, qui te fait mal tellement il irradie, et qu'on t'arrache pour le jeter au loin, comme un vulgaire déchet. Tu te vois te vider de ton âme, petit à petit, la vie s'échappe et personne n'est là pour colmater la brèche. Alors tu renonces, tu arrêtes de lutter, tu construis des barrières infranchissables pour que personne ne puisse jamais venir te tirer de ta torpeur. Et tu te laisses glisser, doucement, sûrement, vers la fin. Le noir absolu, l'abîme sans fond. Tu y as déjà pensé plusieurs fois, quelque chose t'a retenu. Quoi ? Tu ne saurais le dire. Ca pue la mort autour de toi, tes mains sont tachées du sang des braves. Et cette pute est incapable de finir le boulot, elle ne veut pas te libérer. Tu dois souffrir, jusqu'au bout.

Alors Gai je t'en prie, ferme ta gueule. Ne me parle pas d'Hikaru. Ne me parle pas de lui je t'en supplie. Je ne veux pas d'espoir, je n'en veux plus. Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille dans ma vie merdique. Laissez-moi, allez tous vous faire foutre. Je ne veux pas être sauvé. Je veux crever comme un chien que je suis.

Je ne veux pas le voir, je ne veux pas entendre sa voix, cette voix qui savait m'apaiser. C'est trop tard. L'amour, quelle connerie ! C'est juste une illusion, un doux rêve. Quand tu te réveilles, tu n'es rien, tu es vide. Chaque pulsation de mon cœur retarde le jour de la grande libération. Si j'étais si fort qu'ils le disent, ça fait bien longtemps que je me serais fait péter la cervelle. Mais la lâcheté me suit comme une ombre. Elle me colle aux basques depuis qu'il est parti. L'honneur, le sens du devoir, que des mensonges. Même la mort ne veut pas de moi. Je l'ai bravé la grande faucheuse, la poitrine en avant pour me la prendre de plein fouet. Mais même elle préfère me laisser crever à petit feu. Elle me laisse pourrir sur pied, cette salope.

Gai, ne me parle pas de sentiments. Je n'en ai jamais eu, parce que c'était un mirage. Je lui ai tout donné, et on m'a tout repris. Allez vous faire foutre et laissez moi en paix.

Hikaru, je t'ai aimé comme un fou. Mais aujourd'hui je ne suis plus un enfant. J'ai compris que le bonheur est comme une pièce, qu'il a toujours un revers. On l'a chèrement payé tous les deux. Je te connais, tu vas trouver les mots, tu vas me redonner l'espoir. Toi seul es capable de panser mes plaies. Mais je ne te laisserai pas faire, pas cette fois. Parce que j'ai peur Hikaru. J'ai peur de te perdre à nouveau.

Si tu savais comme je te hais à cet instant. Je te hais parce que je le sens, cet espoir sournois qui s'insinue en moi. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi reviens-tu juste au moment où j'allais atteindre le fond ? Kami-sama, avez-vous décidé de me torturer à ce point ? J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Laissez-moi dans ma merde, laissez-moi dans mon malheur. Je sais que je me voile la face, que je crève d'envie de te serrer dans mes bras. Je sais que je vais craquer dès que je croiserai ton regard. Je ne pourrai pas te fuir éternellement. Et quand tu me verras, tu comprendras. Tu comprendras à quel point je meurs sans toi. Enfoiré.

« Kakashi ? Ca va ? »demanda Gai inquiet.

Le ninja copieur ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il pleurait.

…

Hikaru rencontra Izumo le soir même, chez Yumi. Il ne se rappelait pas du jeune chunin, mais celui-ci semblait être très impressionné.

« Hikaru-san, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer ! »

« Euh… Alors on va remettre les choses au point tout de suite. Les san, tu oublies, c'est Hikaru. Pour vous tous d'ailleurs. Et puis c'est toi mon tuteur Izumo, pas le contraire. Autre chose, interdiction de me vouvoyer, j'ai l'impression d'avoir quarante ans. »

« Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ? » plaisanta Genma.

« Toi, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre » répliqua Hikaru en coinçant la tête du shinobi sous son bras.

«Je sais pas ce qu'on vous as raconté sur moi, mais c'est probablement complètement faux » reprit le junin en souriant.

« Pourtant tu as une sacrée réputation, mon pote. Il circule des bruits de soirées mémorables au bureau. »

« Mmh, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles » répliqua Hikaru en tirant la langue. « Mais c'est fini ce temps là, je dois faire mes preuves pour pouvoir rester. D'ailleurs Izumo, c'est quoi cette mission alors ? »

« Apparemment, il y aurait des incursions ennemies à l'Est de Konoha. Des ninjas déserteurs de Kaminari no kuni. On doit les trouver et s'en débarrasser. »

« Ok. Et qui en est ? »

« Kotetsu, Genma, Gai, Kakashi, toi et moi. »

Le nom de Kakashi le fit frémir. Le ninja copieur était-il au courant qu'il ferait partie de l'équipe ? La situation était loin d'être idéale pour des retrouvailles. La mission était importante et dangereuse, les sentiments n'y avaient pas leur place. La confrontation s'annonçait ardue, mais Hikaru était décidé. Quoi qu'il arrive, quelle que soit la décision de Kakashi, ils devaient s'expliquer.

…

Kakashi prit son ordre de mission. Alors on y était. Il ne pouvait plus fuir. Demain, ils se retrouveraient face à face.


	5. contretemps

**Yo les jeunes!**

**Bon, j'avais écris le 5e chapitre... il a même été publié quelques heures, et certains l'ont peut-être lu. **

**Je n'étais pas, mais alors pas du tout satisfait. Et l'une de vos reviews m'a conforté dans cette idée. Pas assez sombre, trop rapide. Entre le mélo dramatique et la guimauve. Bref un chapitre merdique lol. **

**Alors on efface tout. Je ne peux pas me contenter de ça. J'ai besoin de me sortir les tripes pour cette première histoire. J'ai besoin que mon Kakashi soit exactement comme je le vois dans mon cerveau tordu. Mon Kakashi mérite mieux. **

**Désolé pour le contretemps. J'y passerai le temps qu'il faudra. Mais je vous promets que ça vaudra le détour. **

**La personne qui m'a laissé la review salvatrice pour cette histoire n'a pas laissé son nom. C'est dommage. Elle a toute ma gratitude. J'espère qu'elle se reconnaîtra et qu'elle se re-manifestera. **

**A bientôt amis lecteurs! **

**Victor**


	6. le bout du tunnel

**Alors, vous êtes toujours là ? On repart à zéro pour ce chapitre. **

**Pour ceux qui auraient lu la première version, oubliez-la bien vite. Et allez lire la note qui a remplacé le chapitre précédent. **

**Voici la seule version qui tienne la route, la version qui correspond vraiment à cette histoire. **

**Toi, reviewer anonyme qui m'a donné envie de réécrire ce chapitre, cette nouvelle version t'est entièrement dédiée. J'espère que tu te reconnaîtras. Merci à toi ! **

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 5 bis : au bout du tunnel. **

Ils se retrouvèrent à l'aube devant la grande porte. Kakashi manquait à l'appel cependant.

« Vous êtes sûrs qu'il va venir ? » demanda Hikaru.

« Mais oui, il est juste en retard comme d'hab' » lui répondit Izumo.

« Mais dis-moi, Hikaru, Kakashi était bien ton coéquipier quand vous étiez anbu non ? »

« Oui, et il était toujours à l'heure à cette époque» répliqua le junin.

« Il faut croire que certaines choses ont changé alors » reprit une voix derrière lui. Une voix qu'il connaissait bien, dont la froideur lui glaça le sang.

Hikaru se retourna et le vit s'éloigner sur le chemin.

« Hé Kakashi, attends-nous ! » cria Kotetsu. « Celui-là alors ! »

Tous se mirent en marche derrière le ninja copieur. Genma s'approcha discrètement d'Hikaru.

« Euh, dis-moi Hikaru, il y a un truc qu'on devrait savoir à propos de Kakashi et toi ? Parce que tu m'excuseras, mais vous n'avez pas l'air en très bons termes. Et pour le bien de cette mission… »

« T'inquiètes Genma, quoi qu'il se soit passé entre Kakashi et moi, rien ne nuira à cette mission. Nous sommes des shinobis tous les deux, et on connait notre boulot. »

« Raido m'a confié que vous étiez très proches avant ton départ, les meilleurs amis du monde. Alors je me pose des questions… »

Hikaru s'immobilisa, laissant les autres prendre un peu d'avance.

« Ecoute Genma, il y a des choses que tu n'as pas besoin de savoir pour l'instant. Laisse-moi gérer Kakashi ok ? »

« Ok » répondit Genma en mâchonnant son senbon. « Mais ça serait bien que vous régliez ça avant qu'on tombe sur nos ennemis. »

« Bon alors les filles, vous avez fini de papoter ? » leur cria Kotetsu.

« Ca va, on arrive. » cria je junin. Il reprit à l'intention d'Hikaru.

« Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux. Mais Kakashi a pété une durite après ton départ, et je suis pas un lapin de six semaines. Kakashi, c'est mon pote. Alors si tu fais quoi que ce soit qui puisse le pousser encore plus au fond du trou dans lequel il se débat actuellement, je te fais sauter toutes les dents une par une, ok ? »

Hikaru acquiesça, conscient que les menaces de Genma n'étaient pas juste une mise en garde.

…

_(Musique écoutée : where is my mind-pixies)_

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'à la nuit tombée. Ils trouvèrent une clairière isolée pour établir leur campement pour la nuit. Kakashi proposa d'aller sécuriser les alentours, et Gai décida de l'accompagner. Il s'inquiétait pour son ami, à juste titre. Le ninja copieur attendit d'être à distance pour s'en prendre à lui.

« Gai, t'es pas obligé de me fliquer tu sais. Je connais mon travail» aboya-t-il.

« Ecoute Kakashi, je ne suis pas responsable de la situation. Si tu veux t'en prendre à moi, ne te gênes pas. Mais ça ne résoudra pas le problème. Hikaru est là et tu vas bien devoir l'affronter. Alors prends-toi par les couilles et vas-y ! »

« Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire ! » hurla le shinobi, « et casse-toi de là. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour poser des pièges. »

« Kakashi, il serait temps d'arrêter de fuir. »

« Parce que c'est moi qui fuis maintenant ? Nan mais j'aurais tout entendu. Ce connard réapparait au bout de dix ans, et je devrais faire comme si de rien n'était ! Mais vous me prenez pour qui, tous autant que vous êtes ? J'en ai ma claque de vous entendre jacter à longueur de temps sur la camaraderie et toutes ces conneries. Ya rien de bon à tirer de ce monde de putes. Et Hikaru en est un parfait exemple. Ah ça, pour déconner avec les potes, faire le show et jouer les durs, il était toujours là. Mais il s'est servi de moi. Et quand les problèmes sont venus, il s'est barré, comme un chien qu'il est ! »

« Tu sais bien qu'il n'a pas eu le choix. »

« On a toujours le choix Gai ! » gronda le shinobi. « Il aurait dû se battre ! A deux, on était bien plus forts que tous ces crevards rétrogrades. On aurait pu partir ensemble. »

« Et vous seriez allés où Kakashi ? Vous auriez été déclarés déserteurs et pourchassés. »

« Ils ne nous auraient jamais retrouvés. »

« Tu ne comprends donc vraiment rien, mon ami ? Hikaru ne voulait pas de cette vie pour toi. Comment peux-tu être égoïste au point de croire que toi seul as souffert ? Tu l'as regardé ? Tu as vu la tristesse dans ses yeux ? Non bien sûr, car monsieur le génie est trop occupé à se morfondre dans sa propre souffrance. Le vrai problème, Kakashi, c'est que tu as décidé d'être malheureux. Et quand bien même on te donnerait l'opportunité de faire table rase du passé, tu préférerais encore te draper dans cet orgueil à la con que d'accepter de céder et d'avouer tes sentiments. »

« Ca y est ? T'as fini ton petit laïus ? Je peux sécuriser les lieux tranquille ? » Répliqua Kakashi d'un ton détaché.

« Kakashi, t'es vraiment un connard. »

Les autres avaient entendu l'altercation, mais préférèrent ne pas broncher au retour de Gai. Ils connaissaient tous les colères de Kakashi, et avaient appris à lui laisser suffisamment d'espace vital pour le laisser exploser dans son coin. En général, il revenait les poings ou le front en sang, calmé.

Mais cette fois, c'est Gai qui les surprit. Il semblait furieux. Il se planta devant Hikaru.

« Toi, il serait temps que tu te décides à réparer tes conneries. Je te préviens, tu vas t'en prendre plein la tronche, et tu n'as pas intérêt à te défiler. Tu lui dois bien ça, merde ! »

« Euh, on peut savoir ce qui se passe ? » demanda timidement Izumo.

« Désolé les gars, je sais que ce n'est pas dans le protocole. Mais je dois régler quelque chose avec Kakashi. S'il vous plait, quoi que vous entendiez, n'intervenez pas ok ? »

Les autres acquiescèrent inquiets.

Hikaru jeta un œil à Gai, qui lui indiqua une direction. Et il s'enfonça dans la nuit à la rencontre du ninja copieur.

…

Kakashi était adossé à un arbre, la tête entre les mains. Il l'entendit arriver mais le bougea pas.

Hikaru s'arrêta à une dizaine de pas et murmura :

« Kakashi, je t'en prie, regarde-moi »

« Ne fais pas un pas de plus, Hikaru. » gronda le ninja copieur en signe d'avertissement.

« Kashi, je veux juste qu'on parle… »

« Et de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ? » répliqua-t-il en haussant le ton. «Pourquoi es-tu revenu, hein ? Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? »

« Kakashi je comprends ta colère et… »

« Ferme-la Hikaru. Qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Que tu pourrais revenir comme ça la bouche en cœur ? Et que tout redeviendrait comme avant ? C'es trop tard tu comprends. Trop tard ! »

Hikaru sentit que leur face à face était en train de virer au drame. Il s'approcha et tendit la main vers le shinobi mais celui-ci le repoussa violemment.

« Ne me touche pas » reprit le ninja copieur froidement.

Il leva alors la tête vers Hikaru. Celui-ci ne percuta pas immédiatement. Hypnotisé par la pupille pourpre qui tournoyait, son cerveau se mit à bouillonner sous l'afflux d'images. Et il comprit. Il comprit la profondeur de l'abysse dans laquelle avait plongé Kakashi. Pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, il fut torturé par les images de son ancien amant sombrant dans le plus profond des désespoirs. Et puis tout s'arrêta brutalement. Hikaru tomba à genoux, vidé, les yeux dans le vague.

« Voilà, maintenant on est quitte. »

Et Kakashi abandonna Hikaru dans la nuit.

…

« Où est Hikaru ? » demanda Genma en voyant Kakashi revenir seul.

Celui-ci alla s'asseoir près du feu sans prendre la peine de répondre.

« Kakashi, on t'a posé une question ! » reprit Izumo énervé et inquiet.

Le ninja copieur montra l'endroit par lequel il était arrivé. Hikaru apparut, vacillant, au moment même où les autres se retournèrent.

« Oh merde ! Hikaru ça va ? »S'écria Kotetsu en courant vers le junin pour le soutenir.

« Putain, Hatake, t'es allé trop loin cette fois » hurla Izumo en se précipitant sur lui.

Gai s'interposa.

« Les gars, du calme. Que tout le monde se calme, ok ? »

« Merde, comment voulez-vous qu'on poursuive cette mission si vous vous entretuez avant même qu'on arrive sur les lieux, bande d'abrutis ! » reprit Izumo.

« Ca va, Izumo. Détends-toi, je suis pas mort. »Répliqua Hikaru.

« Me détendre ? Nan mais tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous deux, mais moi je ne poursuivrai pas cette mission tant que je ne serai pas sûr de pouvoir compter sur vous. »

« Kakashi ? » demanda Gai

« Ouais ouais c'est bon. Pas la peine d'en faire des caisses. On s'est dit ce qu'on avait à se dire. Discussion close. »Répondit le ninja copieur.

Izumo se tourna vers Hikaru.

« Pour moi aussi c'est bon. Je vous assure qu'il n'y aura plus d'incident. » Conclut-il.

«Ok. Mais je vous préviens, le premier qui déconne, je lui enfonce un kunai dans le cul assez profond pour qu'il ressorte par la bouche ok ? »

« Très classe Izumo » ironisa Kotetsu.

Hikaru ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Les images imposées par le sharingan le hantaient. Il se retourna dans son duvet et son regard se posa sur Kakashi. Il se sentait tellement minable. Le ninja copieur lui offrirait-il seulement une chance de se racheter ?

…

Aucun incident ne fut à déplorer durant les deux jours qui suivirent. Deux jours au cours desquels ni Kakashi ni Hikaru n'adressèrent la parole à quiconque. L'ambiance pesante ne se dissipait pas, malgré les tentatives désespérées d'Izumo et de Kotetsu pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Au troisième jour, ils arrivèrent à la frontière Est. L'endroit semblait désert. Trop calme.

Kakashi invoqua ses chiens pour qu'ils scannent le terrain. Ils revinrent bredouilles. Pas une âme qui vive.

« C'est pas normal » dit Izumo. « On devrait trouver des traces de leur passage. »

« Ils sont là, ils nous observent » répondit Kakashi.

« Ou alors ils sont déjà loin dans les terres » dit Gai.

« Non, » répliqua Hikaru, « Kakashi a raison, ils sont là. »

« Comment pouvez-vous savoir… »

Mais Genma n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une pluie de kunais s'abattit sur eux.

« Montrez-vous bande d'enfoirés ! » hurla Kotetsu.

Un ricanement monta dans l'air.

« Le ninja copieur et le fauve de jade. Quel honneur ! Et quelques sous fifres pour se faire la main. Parfait ! »

Kakashi se tint prêt et activa son sharingan. Combien étaient-ils ? Qui allaient-ils viser en premier ?

L'atmosphère devint lourde, irrespirable.

« Fermez les yeux ! » hurla le ninja copieur. « C'est un genjutsu ! » Trop tard pour Genma et Kotetsu. Hagards, ils se laissèrent tomber au sol.

« Merde ! Il faut qu'on se sépare. Gai, j'en ai repéré deux à l'Ouest. Tu les prends. Hikaru, tu restes avec Kotetsu et Genma. Izumo, tu viens avec moi. »

Bien qu'il soit le chef d'équipe, Izumo acquiesça aux ordres du junin.

« Celui qui utilise ce genjutsu ne doit pas être loin. C'est lui qu'il faut neutraliser. »

Les deux shinobis s'enfoncèrent rapidement dans la forêt.

« Tu crois que c'est prudent de laisser Hikaru tout seul … »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Hikaru. Concentres-toi plutôt sur eux » répondit Kakashi qui venait de s'immobiliser.

Devant eux se dressait un colosse armé d'une hache monumentale. Au dessus de lui, à califourchon sur une grosse branche, un autre ninja, visiblement l'auteur du genjutsu qui avait mis leurs deux coéquipiers out.

« Sato, occupe-toi du chunin tu veux ? Je me réserve Hatake, le fameux ninja copieur. »Ricana le plus petit.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'avez rien à foutre ici, vous êtes sur le territoire de Konoha ! »S'exclama Izumo.

« Parce que tu crois qu'on le sait pas, petit morveux ? Et ce qu'on fait ici, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, puisque tu vas mourir » répliqua le ninja à la hache.

« Ne parle pas trop vite, gros lard » répondit Kakashi.

Celui-ci furieux se précipita en avant. Le ninja copieur n'en attendait rien de moins. Il bondit et, prenant appui sur l'épaule du géant, se retrouva à hauteur du ninja qu'il visait réellement. Celui-ci eut juste le temps de parer le coup. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Kakashi activa son sharingan.

« Tu crois que tu vas m'avoir aussi facilement, enfoiré ? » dit le ninja en enfonçant un kunai qu'il gardait dissimulé entre les côtes du shinobi de Konoha.

Celui-ci se plia en deux, et porta une main à son flanc pour tenter de stopper l'hémorragie. Son ennemi retira brutalement l'arme tranchante, laissant jaillir un flot de sang. Il se mit à ricaner de nouveau et laissa le corps désormais sans vie retomber lourdement sur le sol. Il se retourna pour voir où en était son comparse, mais à sa grande surprise, se retrouva de nouveau face au sharingan.

Le ninja copieur sourit sous son masque.

« Alors, surpris ? » dit-il avant de lui planter un kunai dans le cœur. Le corps du ninja se liquéfia instantanément.

« Merde, c'était un clone. Où te caches-tu enfoiré ? » Se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Il prit le temps de scanner les alentours, et le repéra vite. Son ennemi se dirigeait vers la clairière où il avait laissé des trois coéquipiers.

« Putain, il manquait plus que ça ! »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Izumo, qui semblait mener face au colosse.

« Izu, ça va aller ? »

« T'inquiètes, je le démonte et je te rejoins. » lui répondit le chunin.

Kakashi repartit à toute allure vers la clairière. Il commençait à voir clair dans la stratégie de l'ennemi. Diviser pour mieux vaincre. A son arrivée, Hikaru faisait face à l'ennemi. Kakashi sentit ses tripes se nouer. Le ninja ennemi lança une attaque contre les shinobis qui étaient toujours au sol. Hikaru se lança pour s'interposer, mais Kakashi fut plus rapide. Ce fut lui qui se prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Il recula de trois pas sous l'assaut, mais tint bon. Hikaru vit du sang couler sur le sol.

« Kakashi ! »

« Dégages de là, tu me gènes » répliqua le ninja copieur agressif.

« Putain, mets ta rancœur de côté pour l'instant. On va se faire tous se faire tuer avec tes conneries ! »

« Alors, on se chamaille les filles ? » leur lança le ninja de la foudre sarcastique.

« Toi ta gueule » répliqua Kakashi, en lui envoyant une série de kunais pour le faire reculer.

« Et toi, reprit-il en se tournant vers Hikaru, ne t'avises pas d'intervenir. »

L'ennemi préparait sa prochaine attaque, mais Kakashi ne lui laissa pas le temps de la finaliser. Le cri des mille oiseaux résonna dans l'air et en quelques secondes, tout fut fini. Le shinobi venait de se faire transpercer la poitrine par l'attaque surpuissante du ninja copieur.

…

Izumo était salement amoché mais il était venu à bout du géant et revenait prêter main forte aux autres. Il fut saisi d'effroi à son arrivée auprès de ses camarades. Genma et Kotetsu se remettaient lentement du genjutsu qu'ils avaient subi. Le ninja de la foudre était allongé à quelques mètres, un trou béant dans le thorax. Et Hikaru avait empoigné Kakashi à la gorge dans un accès de fureur.

« T'es complètement malade ! T'as failli nous faire tous tuer ! C'est quoi cette attitude de merde Kakashi ? »

« Va te faire foutre, Hikaru ! » répliqua le shinobi en le poussant pour qu'il le lâche. « T'as rien à faire sur cette mission de toute façon. »

« Je suis un shinobi de Konoha tout comme toi. Et j'ai autant de légitimité que toi pour être ici. »

« Tu m'en diras tant. Et dis-moi, tu en as fait beaucoup des missions depuis, disons, dix ans ? » Reprit Kakashi ironique.

« Sombre crétin ! Tu crois vraiment que je suis parti de gaieté de cœur ? J'ai fait ça pour toi, enfoiré, j'ai fait ça pour que tu puisses rester à Konoha et … »

« Putain, arrête Hikaru, arrête ! » hurla Kakashi en le saisissant par les épaules. « Tu m'as laissé tomber, comme une merde ! Alors ne viens pas me faire de grands discours sur le travail d'équipe ok ? »

« On n'était pas une équipe Kakashi, c'est bien ça le problème» lui répondit Hikaru dans un souffle.

« T'as raison Hika, on n'était pas une équipe. On n'était rien en fait. Tout ça ce n'était que du vent. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit Kakash… »

« Non c'est moi qui le dis. Je sais pas ce qui me retient de te flanquer une raclée. » Répondit le ninja copieur en levant le poing vers Hikaru.

Son geste fut arrêté.

« Kakashi, stop. Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment » déclara Gai en bloquant le bras de son ami.

« Hikaru va faire un tour, tu veux ? Izumo, accompagne-le. Et toi » reprit-il en se tournant vers Kakashi, « tu viens avec moi. »

Izumo et Hikaru s'éloignèrent, tandis que Gai prenait Kakashi à part.

« Que tu ne sois pas jouasse de revoir Hikaru, je peux le concevoir. Mais que tu pètes un câble au cours d'une mission, ça je ne peux pas le tolérer. Alors tu vas ravaler vite fait ta colère, respirer un grand coup, et te comporter comme le shinobi que tu étais il y a encore quelques heures. »

« Ca va Gai, ça va. » répliqua Kakashi agacé.

« Non ça ne va pas Kakashi ! Mais bordel quand est-ce que tu accepteras de nous laisser t'aider. Son départ t'a détruit, ça c'est un fait. Et maintenant les rôles sont inversés. C'est toi qui le détruis ! Tu trouves ça intelligent ? Il est enfin rentré, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est le pourrir pour bien lui faire regretter tout ce qu'il a déjà dû faire tourner cent fois dans sa tête. »

« Je sais que je suis un connard » répondit Kakashi, « mais un gentil connard hein ? » essaya-t-il de plaisanter. Mais Gai était furieux, comme jamais il ne l'avait vu avant.

« Je peux pas croire que ça finisse comme ça entre vous, Kakashi. Vous ne…Kakashi ? »

Le shinobi venait de s'écrouler sur le sol. Une tache rouge ne cessait de s'agrandir sur son abdomen.

« Merde ! Les gars, venez par ici ! Kakashi est blessé ! »

…

_(Musique écoutée : 4000 îles- Fauve)_

Perdu dans les méandres de l'inconscience, le ninja copieur flottait entre passé et présent. Il se revit, dix ans en arrière, en compagnie d'Hikaru, dans le QG des anbus. Première mission commune, premières sensations inconnues. Et puis son abandon total auprès de cet homme. La sensation d'une compréhension totale, un amour pur, violent, entier. Et enfin ce simulacre de procès, le jugement de ses aînés, son départ sans même pouvoir lui dire adieu. Une déchirure de plus dans son âme meurtrie. Mais tout cela, un vent nouveau venait de le balayer, même s'il tentait de résister de toutes ses forces.

Kakashi comprit à cet instant, dans cette torpeur inconsciente, qu'il était temps de rendre les armes. Il la sentait, cette étincelle brûlante qui s'était ravivée, au moment même où Raido avait prononcé son nom. Il avait voulu éteindre cette braise d'espoir, l'étouffer sous la rancœur et la tristesse. Mais un seul regard avait suffi. Cette lueur dans les yeux d'Hikaru, lui seul savait ce qu'elle signifiait. Une lueur de promesse, une lueur de vie. La fatigue et sa blessure l'avaient vidé de ses forces, et il ne pouvait plus lutter contre cette vague de sentiments qui déferlait à présent.

Il était temps qu'il se réveille, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Il savait qu'au moment même où il ouvrirait les yeux, le néon de sa chambre d'hôpital allait l'agresser sauvagement, qu'une nuée d'infirmières se rueraient sur lui pour vérifier ses constantes, sa perfusion, ses pansements. Trop dur. Rester dans le nuage cotonneux de la semi conscience. Mais il n'était pas seul dans la pièce, et cette signature de chakra, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille.

« Hikaru, tu m'as bien fait morfler sale con. »

Hikaru sourit. Le mur se craquelait enfin, inexorablement. Il les ferait tomber une à une s'il le fallait, ces pierres autour du cœur de son ninja copieur. A coups de pied, à coups de dent. Mais il aurait raison de cette armure.

«Kakashi ! Tu m'insultes calmement, c'est un bon début ! »

« Va te faire foutre » répondit le shinobi sans grande conviction.

« Par toi, c'est quand tu veux mon grand » répliqua Hikaru. Kakashi ne put réprimer un rire.

« Enfoiré »

« A ton service »

« Je crois que je vais gerber… »

« … »

Hikaru n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter. Kakashi vida le contenu de son estomac sur ses pieds.

« Mais quel connard. Avoue que tu l'as fait exprès ! » Reprit Hikaru en plaisantant.

« Appelle une infirmière au lieu de gueuler. Je suis en train de vomir mes tripes et il trouve encore le moyen de râler. » Répondit le ninja copieur en levant les yeux au ciel.

«Et dire qu'il aura fallu que tu manques d'y passer pour qu'on arrive enfin à communiquer. »

Kakashi sourit et tendit la main vers Hikaru.

« Hikaru »

« Oui ? »

« Fais-moi sortir de cet hôpital ! »

« C'est comme si c'était fait louveteau ! »

…

« Je ne suis vraiment pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Il a besoin de repos et de soins. Et je te rappelle que tu es encore en sursis. Je connais tes états de service, j'ai lu ton dossier. Et je ne suis pas idiote. »

« Hokage sama, je comprends votre réticence. Mais vous le connaissez. A la minute où il aura ouvert les yeux, il voudra se sauver de l'hôpital. S'occuper de Kakashi convalescent est un calvaire, convenez-en. Alors laissez-moi m'en occuper. Je l'ai déjà fait, et je saurai le gérer».

L'enfoiré. Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi habile pour manipuler les gens. En même temps, il n'avait pas tort, il serait d'humeur exécrable tant qu'il ne pourrait pas se lever seul.

« Bon, c'est d'accord. Mais au moindre problème, lui revient à l'hôpital et toi tu retournes en prison. A toi de faire en sorte que Kakashi soit coopératif et obéissant. »

« Comptez sur moi Hokage-sama ! »

Celle-ci poussa un soupir et quitta la pièce, laissant Hikaru et Kakashi seuls.

« Coopératif et obéissant, rien que ça ? » répéta le ninja copieur qui s'était bien gardé de révéler à Tsunade qu'il était réveillé.

Hikaru s'approcha du lit et tendit la main vers le shinobi pour écarter une mèche argentée qui lui barrait le front.

« Exactement, on peut dire qu'elle a trouvé les mots justes ! » répondit Hikaru en riant.

« Hiraku. »

« Oui ? »

« On s'arrache de là ? »

« Euh, on devrait peut être les prévenir que tu es réveillé.»

« T'inquiètes, ils ont l'habitude avec moi. »

Un pof de fumée plus tard, ils se retrouvaient dans l'appartement de Kakashi.

….

« Kakashi… »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu pues la mort. Ca fait combien de temps que t'as pas pris de bain sans déconner ? »

« J'en sais rien. Ils ont bien dû me laver à l'hosto. »

« Je pense pas non. »

« Enculé. »

« Nan ça c'est toi, dès que tu seras assez en forme ! »

« Très classe. »

« Comme toujours. »

« Tu m'as manqué. »

« Toi aussi. »

« Tu veux bien le prendre avec moi ? »

« Prendre quoi ? »

« Le bain abruti ! »

« Allez viens, louveteau, il est déjà coulé le bain » répondit Hikaru en aidant Kakashi à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain.

« Hikaru »

« Oui. »

« Ne m'appelle pas louveteau ! »

Hikaru éclata de rire. Kami sama qu'il était bon d'être là, avec lui. Enfin.

**REVIEW ?**

**(prochain chapitre : un petit flash back… avec lemon en prime. Vous êtes prévenus)**


	7. les rois du monde

**Vous êtes toujours là ? A croire que vous aimez vraiment cette histoire )**

**Je ne tiens pas à faire une fic trop longue, ce qui explique l'enchaînement rapide des événements. Effectivement, j'aurais pu laisser Kakashi mettre trois chapitres à accepter le retour d'Hikaru. Mais il est trop impulsif pour ça. Parce qu'il se rappelle le rythme effréné de sa vie d'avant, quand il avait quinze ans. **

**Et si je vous la racontais enfin, cette partie de sa vie ? **

**Le rating passe à M pour certaines parties de ce chapitre. Vous êtes prévenus. **

**Chapitre 6 : les rois du monde. **

La pluie frappait les carreaux depuis quelques heures déjà. La lumière de l'éclairage public blafard ne reflétait que le gris terne des bâtiments. En bas, les rares passants marchaient rapidement, tête baissée, pour retrouver au plus vite la chaleur de leurs foyers.

Hikaru posa une couverture sur les épaules de Kakashi, sans un mot. Dans la torpeur de la nuit, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Ils restèrent là un moment, sans bouger, devant la fenêtre, à laisser filer le temps.

Et puis Kakashi se redressa lentement du fauteuil, laissant glisser la couverture de ses épaules. Une semaine avait passé depuis leur mission. Il s'était doucement remis de sa blessure. Hikaru ne l'avait quitté que pour remplir ses obligations d'assignation et rapporter à manger. On avait frappé à la porte. A plusieurs reprises. Mais ils n'avaient jamais ouvert. Besoin impérieux de préserver cette bulle intacte, d'oublier le monde extérieur, de retrouver les sensations.

Ils avaient parlé. Un peu. Juste l'essentiel, le minium syndical. Le contact physique, c'était ça leur moyen de communication à eux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Juste des gestes, violents, animaux, instinctifs. Tendres parfois. Rarement en fait. Ils avaient besoin de se faire mal pour se sentir vivants.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre. L'air glacial emplit la pièce. Sans un regard vers Hikaru, sans un mot, il enjamba le rebord et disparut dans la nuit. Hikaru sourit. Alors voilà, on y était. Kakashi venait de briser le cocon. Il acceptait de combattre. Et sûr qu'à deux, ils arriveraient à le niquer ce blizzard qui avait balayé dix ans de leur vie. Ils seraient ensemble, côte à côte. Ils feraient front et lui mettraient sa race à cette fatalité.

Hikaru emboita le pas du ninja copieur. Il savait où le trouver.

...

« Tu te souviens, Hika ? Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit, la première fois qu'on est venu ici tous les deux ? »

Les bras tendus, le visage tourné vers le ciel noir, Kakashi laissait l'eau ruisseler sur son visage découvert. Sentir le froid pénétrer au plus profond de ses os. Sentir ses veines se rétracter sous l'effet glacial de l'orage. Un éclair zébra le ciel, illuminant le ninja copieur. Sur la colline qui surplombait Konoha, Kakashi se mit à rire. Un rire de fou, diabolique. Il se jeta violemment sur Hikaru, et le saisissant par la nuque, lui imposa un baiser brutal, intense. Puis il le repoussa en arrière et se tourna vers Konoha.

Hikaru s'approcha derrière lui et enserra sa poitrine. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, à admirer ce village qui les avait vus naître, grandir, et s'aimer.

« Le plus important, ce n'est pas ce que tu es, c'est ce que tu as choisi d'être. »

Kakashi sourit, et se mit à hurler. Un long cri de loup, meurtri, blessé, mais bel et bien vivant. Bientôt repris par Hikaru. Un cri à l'unisson, un cri du cœur, profond. La complainte de deux âmes enfin réunies, hurlant leur désespérant optimisme, comme un avertissement à tous ceux qui croiseraient désormais leur route.

…

_(Musique écoutée : blizzard- Fauve). __**WARNING : RATING M-YAOI !**_

« Le plus important, ce n'est pas ce que tu es Kakashi, c'est ce que tu as choisi d'être ».

Je sursaute quand il prononce mon prénom. Le masque que je porte est censé garantir mon anonymat. Même ici alors, je ne peux m'affranchir de ce nom maudit que je n'ai pas choisi.

Je resterai le fils du traitre. Celui qui devra sans cesse se laver de la faute de son père. J'ai les mains couvertes de sang. Encore. J'en peux plus. Qui ai-je choisi d'être ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je m'en fous, je me déteste.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde comme ça ? Je le dégoûte sûrement. Non, je lui fais pitié. Comme les autres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »lui hurlé-je quand il arrache mon masque de porcelaine. Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! On ne doit pas se montrer nos visages ! On n'existe pas, on n'est que des soldats anonymes.

« Louveteau, regarde-moi. »

Je lève les yeux. Il a lui aussi ôté son masque. Il est beau. Pourquoi sourit-il tristement ? Il s'affale à côté de moi. Devant nous s'étalent les cadavres des shinobis que nous venons de supprimer.

« Tu n'es pas un assassin, Kakashi. Tu es un protecteur. Les enfants de Konoha dorment tranquillement ce soir, parce que tu as fait ton job. »

Je détourne mon regard du carnage. Mais il me saisit violemment. Je n'ai pas la force de lutter. Je me sens vide.

« Regarde ce que tu viens de faire ! Tu as pris des vies, tu l'as fait consciemment, ils avaient une famille, des amis ! Et pourtant tu n'as pas hésité ! Ne me dis pas que tu as simplement obéi aux ordres ! T'es un enfoiré de shinobi. Et si tu n'es pas capable d'encaisser ça, tu n'as plus qu'à crever. Tiens ! » me crie-t-il en me tendant un kunai.

Je suis incapable de bouger. Avec une violence inouïe, il me plaque au sol. Il va me tuer si ça continue ! Je sens la lame de son kunai courir le long de ma peau.

« Alors que décides-tu Kakashi ? Vivre cette chienne de vie, ou crever comme un minable parce que t'as pas les couilles d'assumer ce que tu as choisi d'être ? »

J'ai envie de pleurer.

« Kakashi ! » me hurle-t-il. Regarde-moi dans les yeux, regarde-moi putain ! Tu es beau Kakashi, tu es magnifique ! Depuis que je t'ai vu, je m'en remets pas ! Pourquoi tu te fais du mal comme ça ? Je te laisserai pas tomber, tu entends ? Réveille-toi putain ! Réveille-toi ! »

Je le sens me tirer en avant. J'ai besoin de m'abandonner, de croire en ses paroles. Je ne connais que son surnom, Faucon. Ca me suffit.

Je m'accroche à son col et je l'attire vers moi. A ce moment, j'ai besoin d'un contact physique. J'ai besoin de me sentir vivant. Le baiser est intense, brutal. Chacun cherche à dominer l'autre. Je sens sa main parcourir mon torse et descendre doucement jusqu'à mon nombril. Une vague de chaleur me parcourt, je sais ce qui va se passer. Je suis prêt. J'ai besoin de ça, j'ai envie de lui.

Il me saisit les poignets et les bloque au dessus de ma tête. Je suis à sa merci, et j'aime cette idée. Sa main trouve rapidement mon sexe, déjà tendu par l'excitation. A travers le tissu de mon uniforme, il me caresse, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus rapidement. J'ai le souffle court. Je veux qu'il me domine totalement, qu'il me fasse mal. Il semble avoir compris d'ailleurs. Ses yeux brillent d'impatience et d'envie. Il me désire autant que moi. Je sens qu'il fait glisser mon pantalon le long de mes jambes. J'ai envie de le toucher moi aussi, mais il ne relâche pas mes poignets. Je me débats un peu, pour la forme. Il se met à rire.

« J'ai envie de toi, me susurre-t-il à l'oreille. Depuis le premier jour quand tu as débarqué au QG. Tu es lumineux Kakashi, tellement lumineux que tu me brûles. »

Il enfonce l'un de ses doigts dans ma bouche. J'aime le goût acidulé de sa peau. Mais déjà sa langue a remplacé ce doigt, qui stimule maintenant mon anus. Des frissons me parcourent l'échine quand je sens le doigt humide du faucon me pénétrer. Je sens son souffle court dans mon cou.

Il me pénètre sans douceur. Et j'ai mal. Et je suis vivant. Son va et vient intensifie la douleur. Ca me remonte dans les tripes. J'ai du mal à maîtriser et je sens une larme couler le long de ma joue. Il hésite, tente de se retirer et lâche mes poignets. Mais j'ai besoin de cette douleur, j'ai besoin de me sentir vivant. Je saisis ses hanches et le replonge au plus profond de moi. Je m'entends pousser un cri, mais déjà la douleur commence à s'estomper pour laisser place à une vague de plaisir. Lui aussi est en train de lâcher prise, je le sens. Il va de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus loin. Et à chaque assaut le plaisir se fait plus vif. Il accélère encore le rythme, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne va jamais s'arrêter. Et je sens ses ongles s'enfoncer dans mes épaules au moment où il jouit en moi. Je sens un liquide chaud m'envahir. Mais déjà il se saisit de mon sexe dressé et commence un va et vient délicieux. Je laisse courir ma main sur son torse. Je me sens partir, je ne suis plus sur ce champ de bataille. Je ne sens que le plaisir qui monte au creux de mes reins. Et puis je me contracte, le plaisir est trop fort, je souille sa peau dans un râle bestial qui me surprend moi-même. Et puis je meurs. Je meurs de cette petite mort tant désirée, l'esprit vide, le cœur encore brûlant.

Il se relève déjà. Se rhabille. Ne pas le laisser partir. Le retenir à tout prix. Mais il s'éloigne.

« Hé, je ne connais même pas ton nom ! »

Il se retourne, la lune éclaire son visage fatigué.

« Hikaru. »

…

chaque jour m'apporte son lot d'adrénaline. Mission après mission, je couvre mes mains de sang pour que Konoha puisse vivre en paix. Ont-ils seulement conscience, eux qui dorment si paisiblement, du nombre de vies que j'ai déjà dû ôter? Hikaru s'est débrouillé pour être mon binôme. Et chaque mission se termine de la même façon. Il me baise et m'abandonne sur place. Ca me convient. Même si j'aimerais parfois qu'il reste un peu plus longtemps.

Mais aujourd'hui, rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. Les informations qu'on avait étaient complètement bidons. Si on s'en tire, je vais pas me gêner pour régler mes comptes avec le service des renseignements. Pour l'instant, je suis bloqué dans cette grotte avec Hikaru.

"Calme-toi louveteau, ils ne tenteront rien avant l'aube."

"Putain Hika, combien de fois je t'ai dit de pas m'appeler louveteau!"

"Mais tout le monde t'appelle comme ça dans l'équipe. Et puis t'es pas censé m'appeler Hika non plus, je te signale!"

"tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment de discuter de nos petits noms?"

Franchement il m'exaspère parfois. On est cerné par des ennemis deux fois plus nombreux que nous. Pas question de compter sur des renforts. Il lui décide de se tailler une bavette tranquille! C'est tout lui ça, la désinvolture incarnée.

"Kakashi, tu as besoin de te détendre. Tu verras, tu aborderas les choses plus sereinement après ça" me répond Hikaru en commençant à se déshabiller.

"Nan mais... nan mais j'hallucine! resape-toi tout de suite abruti! T'as envie de mourir à poil ou quoi?"

"J'ai pas l'intention de mourir aujourd'hui. Pas avant que tu ai tenu ta promesse."

"Quelle promesse? ... Non! Non Hika il est hors de question qu'on fasse ça maintenant! t'es vraiment taré tu sais?"

Mais il ne m'écoute déjà plus. Il commence à se masturber devant moi. Je sens le désir monter en moi, incontrôlable. Le salaud. Il sait que je peux pas résister. Je jette un coup d'oeil dehors. S'ils décident d'attaquer maintenant, on sera couvert de honte en plus d'être mort.

"Je te préviens, s'ils marquent sur ma tombe: est mort en baisant, je reviendrai te maudire jusqu'à la fin des temps" dis-je en me jetant sur lui.

Et dans cette grotte, je tiens enfin ma promesse. Pour la première fois, c'est moi qui le pénètre. J'aime l'entendre se retenir de crier. J'aime le sentir se contracter autour de mon membre. Et j'aime exploser en lui. Mais je suis un salaud, et pour le punir du non respect des règles établies (à savoir baiser APRES la mission!), je le laisse en chien après avoir moi même joui.

"Kakashi, hé! tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça!"

"Débrouille-toi, moi je monte la garde."

"Enfoiré"

"Pour te servir."

Il grommelle en partant à la recherche de ses fringues.

Il avait raison. Les ennemis n'ont pas osé attaqué pendant la nuit. Alors à l'aube, c'est nous qui les avons cueillis. Proprement, en silence, un par un. La mort ne nous effraie pas, c'est cela notre force.

...

Dès que je passe le mur qui entoure Konoha, je me sens de nouveau en cage. Une belle cage dorée, où tout le monde me sourit. Depuis que je suis anbu, mes anciens camarades me regardent avec déférence. Parce qu'il m'arrive de faire encore quelques missions standards. Je me rappelle la première fois que Genma a vu le tatouage sur mon bras gauche. J'ai cru qu'il allait jamais s'en remettre. Il parait que c'est la récompense ultime du shinobi d'être nommé anbu. Mais s'ils savaient vraiment ce qu'on nous demande de faire parfois, seraient-il toujours si impressionnés?

Kurenai se fait du souci. Je le vois bien. Elle a toujours ce petit regard inquiet quand elle me vois revenir. Elle ne me le dira jamais, mais elle pense que je suis trop jeune pour être anbu. A quinze ans, on est encore un gosse. Mais moi, ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai perdu mon innocence. J'ai tué des femmes, des enfants. Jamais de témoin, c'est la règle.

Je me retrouve une fois de plus dans cet appartement sordide. La photo de mon ancienne équipe a été tournée vers le mur. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient comme ça. Rin, Obito, Minato-sensei. Votre souvenir s'estompe un peu plus chaque jour. Hikaru me répète toujours qu'il ne faut pas vivre dans le passé, que seul compte l'instant présent. Mais j'avoue que parfois, j'ai du mal.

J'ai laissé Hikaru retourner seul au QG pour déposer notre rapport. J'ai besoin de me retrouver seul. Je me débarrasse de mes vêtements souillés, et je file dans la salle de bain. Mon rituel du retour, que ce soit au QG ou ici. J'allume le robinet et je me lave les mains, sans relâche. Je vois le sang se diluer et disparaître en un filet . Ce n'est pas le mien. Je frotte sans cesse, alors même qu'il n'y a déjà plus de sang. Mais moi je les vois encore, ces taches qui maculent mes doigts.

Je ne l'ai pas senti arriver. Merde! Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner. S'il avait été un ennemi, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Il enserre ma taille et pose sa tête au creux de mon cou. Frisson.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous là Hikaru?" lui demandé-je en continuant de frotter mes mains.

Il ne répond pas de suite, coupe le robinet et bloque le mouvement de mes avant bras.

"Tu peux arrêter Kashi, je crois qu'elles sont propres."

"Elles ne le seront jamais."

"C'est ton âme qui doit rester propre, pas tes mains. Viens."

il m'entraîne dans la pièce d'à côté.

"Tu n'as pas fini ton job toute à l'heure."

Je ne percute pas tout de suite. De quoi me parle-t-il? Mais je comprends à la minute où il glisse une main dans mon caleçon.

"Hika, on n'est plus au boulot, là. On n'est pas censé faire ça ici."

"On n'est pas censé faire ça tout court, je te signale. Mais ose me dire que tu n'en as pas envie."

Je n'ai pas la force, et surtout pas l'envie de lutter.

"Tu te rends compte de ce qu'on risque?"

"On passe notre vie à prendre des risques, Kakashi. Quand est-ce que tu finiras par comprendre que tu peux tout te permettre? Tu as tous les droits dans cette putain de vie! Cesse de te cantonner à ce qu'on t'a appris, à ce qu'on t'autorise. Respecte les règles qui te semblent justes, et brise celles qui te rendent malheureux! Vis, bordel, vis maintenant, avec moi!"

Il me pousse sur le lit. Elle est bizarre cette sensation. Pas de sol dur et froid cette fois, la douceur des draps, la chaleur aussi. C'est la première fois qu'il est tendre avec moi. La première fois qu'il me fait l'amour. Pas dans l'urgence, ni dans la violence. Pas pour se purger d'un massacre ou pour faire retomber l'adrénaline. Juste parce qu'on le désire, tous les deux.

Et cette fois, il reste. Il s'endort dans mes bras, comme un enfant. Il me fais confiance. Et moi je vais rester là toute la nuit, à le regarder dormir, pour m'assurer que ce n'est pas un rêve. Je ne suis plus seul. Et pour la première fois je me sens aimé.

...

REVIEW?


	8. le loup et le faucon

**A l'heure où j'entame l'écriture de ce chapitre, nous avons dépassé les 500 vues pour _skinny love_. C'est cool!**

**Pas de chapitre ce WE, cause retour de l'être aimé. Il a cependant rapporté dans ses bagages une découverte musicale qui correspond parfaitement à l'ambiance de ce chapitre. Je vous encourage donc à aller faire un petit tour sur youtube ;)**

**C'est aussi de sa faute si je ne publie ce chapitre qu'aujourd'hui :p (Vous pouvez donc lui adresser toutes vos réclamations, elles lui seront transmises... oui je sais, c'est pas beau de dénoncer les autres, mais il l'a bien cherché haha!)**

**Chapitre 7: Le loup et le faucon.**

_(Musique écoutée: Talisco)_

Iruka hésita. Il n'était jamais entré dans cette partie du bâtiment. Déjà qu'il se sentait systématiquement minable à la vue de tous ces chunins et junins, qui risquaient quotidiennement leur vie en mission. Alors pénétrer dans leur antre! Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Son cher cousin avait apparemment décidé de changer de domicile, et les quelques affaires qu'il avait laissées encombraient son appartement. Non, pour être honnête, elles n'encombraient rien du tout. C'est juste que la présence d'Hikaru pendant ces quelques jours avait brisé la monotonie de son existence. Et il aurait bien aimé prolonger l'expérience finalement. Le sensei n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait loger son cousin. Il avait bien vu passer ses rapports de mission, mais ce n'est jamais lui qui les avait réceptionnés. Il aurait pu demander à Genma ou Izumo, mais ils passaient toujours en coup de vent déposer leur rapport, pour rejoindre leur fameuse salle. Iruka ne savait pas ce qui se tramait là dedans mais c'était devenu le lieu à la mode pour tous les ninjas qu'il cotoyait habituellement. Et un petit je-ne-sais-quoi lui disait qu'Hikaru était derrière tout ça.

Il prit une grande inspiration et frappa. Pas de réponse. Il hésita et s'apprétait à réitérer son geste mais une main frôla sa hanche pour ouvrir la porte. Iruka surpris s'écarta.

"Pas de panique, Iruka-sensei, je ne vais pas te manger." lui susurra une voix volontairement suave.

Et merde. De tous les shinobis, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur lui! Iruka tenta de bégayer quelque chose, mais le ninja copieur l'interrompit.

"Qu'est ce qui t'amène si loin de ton petit bureau, sensei?" reprit Kakashi.

Iruka tenta de reprendre aplomb. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire par ce connard.

"Je cherche mon cousin, Hikaru. Il est censé loger chez moi mais ça fait plus d'une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu. Je pensais qu'il pouvait être ici."

Kakashi hésita. Quelle était la meilleure façon de torturer le petit professeur? Probablement le faire entrer en ce lieu mystérieux, source de tous les fantasmes. Kakashi lui fit signe de passer devant lui.

"Allons donc voir si ton cousin est ici alors." Répondit le junin dans un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Iruka traversa tout d'abord une première pièce où quelques shinobis étaient attablés, occupés à écrire.

"C'est ici que l'on s'applique à écrire nos rapports de mission." dit le ninja copieur. Iruka jugea bon de ne pas relever, même si la provocation évidente du shinobi était très tentante.

Ils parcoururent la pièce rapidement, pour déboucher sur une salle sombre, à l'ambiance plus cosy. Quelques canapés et fauteuils défraichis,une lumière tamisée, des étagères remplies de bouquins poussiéreux. Iruka n'eut pas besoin d'explication pour comprendre que ce semblant de bibliothèque permettait aux shinobis de se relaxer, loin de la solitude de leurs appartements ternes. Il commençait à percevoir un brouhaha ponctué par des éclats de rire.

Un ninja, affalé dans un fauteuil, leva le nez de son livre et interpella Kakashi.

"Hé Hatake! content de te revoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là le petit chunin?"

Iruka se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il aurait bien rebroussé chemin si une main ne s'était posée sur son épaule, entraînant un frisson qu'il ne put réprimer.

"Il est avec moi, répliqua le ninja copieur, il cherche Hikaru."

"Ah ok. S'il est avec toi..." Le shinobi laissa sa phrase en suspens, comme si cela coulait de source. Iruka comprit que sans Kakashi, il n'aurait pas fait un seul pas dans ce complexe sans être immédiatement refoulé. Il se sentit petit, vraiment tout petit.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin et arrivèrent dans un couloir mal éclairé. Celui-ci s'ouvrait sur plusieurs portes et Iruka hésita, se tournant vers le shinobi dans l'attente d'une direction à suivre.

Celui-ci lui indiqua le fond du couloir. De certaines portes, fermées de l'intérieur, s'élevaient des bruits univoques et Iruka sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il bénit intérieurement l'inefficacité des néons pâles, rendant le couloir obscur et sa gêne indétectable. Devant la dernière porte, le sensei hésita. Il reconnut plusieurs voix à l'intérieur: Genma, Kotetsu et Gai pour sûr. Voyant son hésitation, le ninja copieur lui susurra:

"Cette porte-ci est sûre, Iruka-sensei". Le salopard. Il trouvait encore le moyen de se foutre de sa gueule. Résolu, Iruka tourna la poignée et entra dans la pièce.

Tous les occupants se retournèrent et s'arrétêrent de parler brutalement.

"Iruka? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?" lui lança Hikaru étonné.

"Je te cherchais..." répondit le chunin, percutant trop tard que ce n'était pas vraiment le motif de sa venue qui était en question, mais plutôt comment il avait pu arriver jusqu'ici.

"C'est moi qui l'ai amené" reprit une voix derrière lui. "Il était planté devant la porte d'entrée comme un malheureux. J'ai eu pitié."

Connard. Connard fini.

"Hey Kakashi! comment ça va? T'as l'air en forme!" répondit Kotetsu sans relever l'insulte indirecte adressée à Iruka. Hikaru lança à Kakashi un regard qui sembla réprobateur aux yeux d'Iruka. Puis il s'adressa à son cousin en lui faisant un signe de la main pour qu'il s'avance:

"Approche Iruka, et toi, Kakashi, arrête d'être méchant avec mon cousin." conclut il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Le sus nommé s'installa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil qui était occupé par Kurenai. Celle-ci posa une main sur sa cuisse et lui murmura:

"Contente de te voir en pleine forme, Kashi." Elle marqua une pause et reprit "et aussi souriant."

Celui-ci lui adressa un clin d'oeil.

"Je vais bien, Kurenai."

Hikaru était assis sur la table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. il semblait être au coeur de l'attention. Devant le regard interrogatif de son cousin, il se mit à parler.

" J'étais en train de leur raconter les soirées mémorables qu'on a fait ici, quand vous étiez tous trop jeunes pour dépasser la salle de lecture."

"Pff, répondit Genma, on n'était pas si jeunes que ça! Et puis certains avaient des passe-droits, hein Kakashi?"

"Oui mais moi j'étais anbu à l'époque, ça ouvre toutes les portes ça mon cher!"

"Ouais, c'est peut être pour ça que tu es devenu un dépravé professionnel. T'as été à bonne école, et très tôt!"répliqua Kotetsu.

"Si tu savais, mon pauvre Kotetsu, si tu savais!"

Tous se mirent à rire, sauf Iruka. Il aurait bien aimé quitter ce lieu où il sentait bien ne pas avoir sa place. Hikaru perçut sa gêne.

"Iruka, tu voulais me voir? "

"Euh... je t'ai rapporté tes affaires, vu qu'a priori tu t'es trouvé un nouveau logement."

"Ah... Merci!" répondit le shinobi un peu gêné. "J'aurais dû passer les récupérer. Je... Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu."

"Tu habites plus chez Iruka? Mais tu crèches où alors?" demanda Izumo innocemment. Hikaru jeta un regard vers Kakashi et s'apprêtait à répondre, mais le ninja copieur fut plus rapide. D'un ton volontairement neutre, il répondit:

"Chez moi."

Silence.

" Normal, vous étiez coéquipiers avant. Vous aviez plein de choses à vous dire" reprit Gai pour essayer de faire diversion.

"C'est Tsunade qui lui a demandé d'être mon infirmière à domicile." poursuivit Kakashi, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

"Ouais, et on peut dire que t'es pas un malade facile!" rétorqua Hikaru en riant. "Nan, sérieusement on avait besoin de mettre pas mal de choses à plat, rappport à notre dernière mission. Et se rappeler du bon vieux temps aussi. C'est pas facile de revenir après dix ans, les gars."

"D'ailleurs, tu nous a jamais raconté ce qui s'était passé?" demanda Kotetsu.

Hikaru hésita.

"Je... je vous raconterai ça une autre fois. Et puis ça sert à rien de ressasser le passé. Allez, si on essayait de l'organiser, cette petite sauterie pour fêter mon retour?"

"Il est toujours aussi fort pour détourner l'attention des sujets qui fâchent" grommela Gai qui s'était rapproché de Kakashi et Kurenai.

Les trois ninjas sourirent.

"Ca reviendra sur le tapis bien assez tôt." répondit Kakashi.

Tout le monde semblait avoir oublié Iruka, qui se trouvait planté là sans savoir quoi faire. Kurenai donna un coup de coude à Kakashi et lui dit, assez fort pour qu"Iruka l'entende:

"Kashi, sois mignon, dis à Hika de raccompagner son cousin."

...

Iruka et son cousin firent le chemin en silence. Hikaru attendit d'être en dehors du complexe pour s'exprimer.

"Iruka, ne le prends pas mal surtout. Mais j'avais besoin de renouer avec mes anciens camarades. Toi tu as une place particulière, tu es de ma famille. Si tu veux, on pourrait dîner ensemble un de ces soirs."

Iruka hésita.

"Tous les deux seulement?"

Hikaru sourit.

"Tu n'es pas à l'aise avec les autres hein? Tu sais ils ne sont pas méchants, et je crois sincèrement q'ils ne se rendent pas compte que leur comportement te blesse."

"A part Kakashi" répliqua Iruka.

"Kakashi... écoute pour Kakashi c'est plus compliqué. Mais j'en fais mon affaire, ok? Je te promets qu'il ne t'embêtera plus."

"Ca m'étonnerait que tu arrives à faire ça mais bon..."

Hikaru sourit avant de répondre.

"J'ai plus d'influence sur Kakashi que tu ne le penses. Bon on dine ensemble demain soir?"

"Ok."

...

Hikaru ne vint pas le lendemain soir. Ni aucun jour de la semaine. Il avait été choisi pour une mission de rang A. Choisi par Hatake bien sûr. De là à imaginer que ce batard l'ait fait exprès, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Mais Iruka était cependant loin de la réalité.

Kakashi gardait une vague impression de malaise. un doute qui subsistait depuis le retour si soudain d'Hikaru. Dix ans avaient passé, et ils avaient forcément changé tous les deux. Ou plutôt évolué. Lui même n'était plus le chien fou qu'il avait été par le passé, semant le chaos parmi les ennemis, fonçant tête baissée vers le danger. Et Hikaru. Lui ne semblait plus aussi désinvolte et insouciant. Rien ne semblait l'atteindre auparavant. Et là il se mettait à se soucier des autres, notamment de son cousin. Kakashi avait besoin qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux face au danger, comme autrefois, pour savoir. Savoir s'il était prêt à accepter ce nouvel Hikaru, savoir s'il était prêt à construire cette fois quelque chose de durable, de sérieux, d'adulte. C'est pour cela qu'il avait choisi Hikaru. Ibiki avait tout d'abord refusé tout net. Pas question de confier une mission de rang A à un shinobi qui revenait d'exil. Kakashi dut alors se justifier.

"Tu connais les états de service d'Hikaru. Il est le mieux placé pour m'épauler. On était coéquipiers avant. On a l'habitude de travailler ensemble."

"Ecoute Kakashi, ça c'était il y a dix ans. Et je ne suis pas un imbécile. J'ai bien étudié le dossier d'Hikaru. A cette époque des anbus de quinze ans, il n'y en avait pas des masses. Pour tout te dire il n'y en a eu qu'un seul depuis ces cinquante dernières années. Et tu es bien placé pour savoir de qui je parle. Vos histoires ne me regardent pas Kakashi. Mais combattre avec quelqu'un de ... proche à ses côtés n'est pas l'idéal. Tu le sais très bien."

"Ibiki, accorde-moi cette faveur. La mission sera un succès, je peux te l'assurer. J'ai besoin qu'Hikaru soit mon coéquipier sur cette mission."

Ibiki poussa un soupir. Kakashi d'ordinaire très désinvolte montrait aujourd'hui une détermination inhabituelle. Le shinobi finit par céder.

"Bon, ok pour cette fois. Mais vous avez intérêt à réussir cette mission."

"Merci" répondit Kakashi en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Kakashi, le rappela Ibiki, si j'ai fait le rapprochement, sois sûr que d'autres le feront."

Kakashi sourit et quitta la pièce sans un mot.

Il savait. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait garder le secret bien longtemps. Déjà les interrogations se faisaient pressantes autour d'Hikaru. Mais il avait besoin, avant ça, de savoir si Hikaru avait toujours les mêmes aspirations qu'autrefois, s'il partageait toujours les mêmes rêves, s'il avait toujours cette désespérante foi en la vie. Et surtout s'il avait toujours cet amour entier, intense et inconditionnel pour lui. Il ne se contenterait pas de moins. Le ninja copieur se savait égoiste, mais il avait besoin de ça. Il ne pouvait vivre dans la demi-mesure. Il se savait excessif en tout. Il savait aussi que la vie était courte, surtout pour un shinobi. Et il ne pouvait se contenter de vivre un petit bonheur, routinier et insipide.

Vivre au jour le jour, côte à côte, d'un même élan, sans regret, sans remord et sans peur. Aller gaiement au devant de la mort et se battre pour faire durer ce bonheur le plus longtemps possible. Et quand le moment viendrait, partir le sourire aux lèvres, conscient d'avoir pu vivre une parenthèse exceptionnelle malgré la brutalité du monde.

...

Ils se préparèrent en silence. Personne ne vit les deux shinobis quitter le village à l'aube. Ils firent une bonne partie du chemin en silence, et puis Kakashi ordonna une halte. Il semblait particulièrement soucieux, et Hikaru savait pourquoi. La mission consistait à dérober un rouleau très précieux, au sein du pays de la foudre. Le pays des ninjas qu'ils avaient battus lors de sa première mission. Ils savaient tous les deux que les risques étaient importants. Ils n'avaient pas droit à l'erreur: s'ils étaient repérés, ils étaient morts.

Hikaru fut surpris de la rapidité à laquelle ses réflexes de travail d'équipe avec Kakashi lui revinrent. Dès qu'ils furent en territoire ennemi, ils se mirent tous les deux à évoluer furtivement, ne communiquant que par gestes. Ceux-ci devinrent vite superflus, la compréhension totale par le regard suffisait.

Ils atteignirent le complexe où était gardé l'objet de leur mission. Kakashi compta environ une cinquantaine de shinobis à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Impossible de savoir pour l'intérieur. Il décida de remettre l'attaque au lendemain, le temps de mettre au point un plan avec Hikaru.

Ils établirent un camp discret à quelques kilomètres de leur cible. Pas de feu, ils se contenteraient de leurs rations de survie. Kakashi détailla son plan d'action à Hikaru, d'une simplicité enfantine, si tant est que capturer deux shinobis ennemis, réussir à copier leur signature chakra et arriver à se faire passer pour des shinobis de la foudre soit considéré comme simples. Hikaru acquiesça, ils avaient déjà utilisé ce plan, et en dehors de quelques blessures superficielles, ils s'en étaient plutôt bien tirés.

Kakashi prit le premier tour de garde. Hikaru était censé dormir, mais il décida de rejoindre son compagnon. Une chose importante à régler avant l'affrontement de demain.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous encore debout? Tu devrais aller dormir." dit Kakashi sans se retourner à l'approche d'Hikaru. Celui-ci posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du ninja copieur.

"Kakashi, ce n'est pas la mission qui te rend inquiet, hein?"

"Je... Je pense que ce n'est pas le moment de discuter de ça. Va te coucher Hikaru."

Hikaru soupira, et s'apprêta à retourner se coucher, mais une main l'arrêta.

"Hikaru, je sais qu'on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Mais si tu avais pu faire autrement, je veux dire... As tu des regrets?"

Hikaru n'hésita pas.

"Non Kakashi, je n'ai aucun regret. A quoi bon? J'ai préféré partir plutôt que de devoir vivre près de toi, mais sans avoir le droit de t'aimer. aurais-tu été capable de le supporter toi? D'avoir à portée de main ce que tu désires le plus au monde, mais ne pas pouvoir le saisir? Je préférais encore le sacrifier plutôt que de le vivre à moitié! C'était une question de survie, tu comprends? Tu aurais fatalement fini par me tourner le dos. Nous tendions tous les deux vers le même idéal, Kakashi, mais nous ne pouvions pas éternellement vivre dans notre bulle. Le monde nous a rattrapé et nous l'avons payé cher. La seule chose qui m'a fait tenir, pendant ces dix longues années, c'était l'espoir de te retrouver intact. Meurtri, en colère, mais avec la même rage de vivre que lorsque tu avais quinze ans. L'as tu toujours, cette rage au fond de toi Kakashi?"

Le shinobi leva les yeux vers Hikaru. Un regard déterminé, convaincu et sincère.

"Je t'ai maudit, Hikaru. Si tu savais combien de fois je t'ai maudit! Mais je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer." finit-il dans un murmure.

Hikaru lui sourit. Ils se retrouvaient enfin. Le même élan les animait de nouveau, et rien ne pourrait les vaincre cette fois.

...

"Hé Renji, vous en avez mis du temps! Alors, c'était quoi?"

"Rien de grave. Des simples marchands qui se sont perdus dans la forêt."

"Ah? répondit le shinobi étonné, et vous en avez fait quoi?"

Le ninja qui accompagnait Renji montra sa lame couverte de sang.

"Renji, Naoki, le patron veut vous voir!" cria une voix du haut des marches. Les deux hommes se regardèrent/ Ils savaient que c'était l'occasion ou jamais. La chance avait voulu que les deux shinobis de Konoha tombent sur des shinobis gradés. Cela rendrait leur infiltration plus facile, mais plus dangereuse aussi. Ils risquaient à chaque instant de se faire démasquer. C'est ce qui faillit se produire quand ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment.

"Le boss vous attend dans son bureau les gars."

Et merde. Devant eux un grand escalier montait à l'étage. Et deux couloirs partaient dans les ailes du bâtiment. Logiquement, le patron avait dû s'octroyer l'étage. Kakashi-Renji s'apprêta donc à gravir l'imposant escalier. Mais son geste fut arrêté par le regard insistant de son coéquipier. Dans le couloir de droite, une jeune femme légèrement vêtue venait de sortir de la pièce du fond en titubant. Les deux hommes comprirent et s'engagèrent dans le couloir. Aucun des hommes qui était dans le hall ne nota ce léger moment d'hésitation. Les deux shinobis frappèrent à la porte, priant intérieurement pour que le boss ne soit pas plus perspicace que ses sous fifres.

Ils furent introduits dans une pièce sombre. Le chef était debout face à la fenêtre. Deux filles étaient allongées à moitié nues sur un sofa. Et à gauche, derrière une vitrine, l'objet de leur mission. Le plus difficile ne serait pas de s'en emparer, mais bel et bien de sortir vivant de ce merdier.

Kakashi et Hikaru percurent des bruits dans la cour, sans toutefois distinguer l'origine de cette soudaine agitation.

"renji, Naoki, mes plus fidèles lieutenants." L'homme imposant se retourna, son visage barré d'un sourire sardonique.

"Je me pose une question, et je pense que vous allez pouvoir me donner une brillante réponse. Comment se fait-il que vous puissiez être à la fois devant moi, et allongés raide morts dans la cour?" au moment même où une semi douzaine de ninjas faisait irruption dans la pièce.

Kakashi et Hikaru se mirent à sourire.

"Je crois bien qu'on est démasqué" répondit le ninja copieur à l'intention de son compagnon.

"Bon, on fait le ménage alors?" lui répondit Hikaru.

Le combat s'engagea et ils se battirent comme des lions. Les ennemis tombaient comme des mouches, mais revenaient toujours plus nombreux. Il était temps d'en finir et Kakashi lança son dragon aqueux, laissant une opportunité à Hikaru de s'emparer du rouleau.

Dans la cour, les shinobis de la foudre les attendaient de pied ferme. Renji et Naoki étaient probablement leurs chefs de guerre car bien que nombreux, ils se battaient de manière désordonnée. C'est ce qui laissa une chance aux deux shinobis de Konoha. Profitant de la cacophonie, ils réussirent à s'extirper de la masse et à sauter le mur d'enceinte du complexe. Hikaru lança une attaque impressionnante qui eut pour effet de créer un fossé dans la cour, entrainant par la même occasion l'effondrement du batiment principal.

"Il faut toujours que tu en rajoutes hein!" lui lança Kakashi dans un rire.

"Et oui, tu me connais, je..." Mais Hikaru ne put finir sa phrase. Une douleur violente lui traversa la jambe.

"Merde!" Kakashi fonça pour récupérer son équipier qui venait de chuter au sol. Derrière, les poursuivants n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres.

"Tire-toi Kakashi!" cria Hikaru en lui lançant le rouleau.

"Il n'est pas question que je te laisse ici!" lui répondit le ninja copieur.

"Kakashi, on n'a pas le temps de discuter. La mission avant tout..."

"Ta gueule, Hikaru. Ecoute-moi, il me reste juste assez de chakra pour lancer une dernière attaque. Ca les ralentira suffisamment pour qu'on ait le temps de décamper, ok?"

"Mais..."

"Ne discute pas. C'est un ordre."

Face aux assaillants qui déboulaient maintenant de partout, Kakashi remercia intérieurement Naruto, et lança un Kage Bunshin no jutsu qui pétrifia les shinobis de la foudre, maintenant face à une centaine de ninjas copieurs.

"Pas mal" murmura Hikaru en grimaçant, alors que Kakashi le chargeait sur son dos.

"Tu vois, moi aussi je peux donner dans le spectaculaire quand je veux!".

Ils atteignirent la frontière tant bien que mal, mais ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois en vue du village de Konoha. La blessure d'Hikaru saignait beaucoup, et il venait de perdre connaissance pour la troisième fois.

Kakashi fonça à l'hôpital. Par chance, Tsunade était présente. Rassuré de savoir Hikaru dans de bonnes mains, le ninja copieur prit le temps d'aller faire son rapport et remettre le rouleau à Ibiki. Puis il repartit immédiatement en direction de l'hôpital sans prendre le temps de se changer.

...

"C'est bon! Je vais bien maintenant! Je peux rentrer chez moi je vous assure! c'est qu'une jambe cassée quoi!"

Kakashi sourit derrière la porte. Déjà-vu. Il frappa discrètement et entra.

"Ah Kakashi! Tu tombes bien! Vous vous êtes bien trouvés tous les deux hein! Aussi effrontés et déraisonnables l'un que l'autre! Je vous préviens, cette fracture a besoin d'être immobilisée un mois entier. Si je vous vois revenir avant la date d'ablation, je vous étrangle c'est compris?"

Avant qu'ils n'eurent quitté la pièce, Tsunade leur lança:

" Veillez bien l'un sur l'autre. C'est un ordre".

...

CRAC!

"Oh merde!"

"Tu vas te faire tuer par Tsunade"

"Comment ça Je vais me faire tuer. C'est toi qui viens de le pêter j'te signale!"

"Ta faute. T'avais qu'à pas m'aguicher comme ça!"

"T'aguicher? nan mais j'hallucine. c'est toi qu'es pas capable de te tenir tranquille."

"Mais ça fait deux semaines, Hika" répondit Kakashi en faisant la moue.

Hikaru tenta de tendre sa jambe plâtrée, ce qui eut pour effet de finir de faire tomber le plâtre qui venait de se fissurer.

"Elle est si dangereuse que ça l'Hokage?" demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

"Horrible. Tu vas te faire plier en deux."

Devant la mine horrifiée de son compagnon, Kakashi éclata de rire.

"Je vais arranger ça idiot. Bouge pas, je reviens."

Et en effet, Kakashi revint avec Shizune. Celle-ci ne préféra pas poser de questions, refit le plâtre et jura de ne rien dire à Tsunade.

"Je te previens Kashi, si on recasse ce plâtre à cause de tes idées à la con, je te fais bouffer tous tes icha icha!"

...

"Je crois savoir pourquoi Hika est parti il y a dix ans!" s'écria Genma en débarquant dans la salle avec un dossier poussiéreux sous le bras.

"Où est ce que tu as encore été fourré ton nez de fouine toi?" répliqua Izumo en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Dans les archives du tribunal. Et croyez-moi, ça explique beaucoup de choses. Je pense même que grâce à ça, nous sommes en mesure de remettre la grande cagnotte de Kakashi."

"Qu'est ce que Kakashi vient faire là dedans?" demanda Raido.

"Asseyez-vous, je vais tout vous raconter..."

**Mais vous, vous ne saurez rien...enfin pas aujourd'hui en tout cas ^^**

**Review?**


	9. jugement

**Chers lecteurs, nous abordons la fin de cette fanfiction. Plus que deux chapitres. Enfin peut être qu'il y aura un chapitre bonus car je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tout caser en deux chapitres. we'll see. **

**Ce chapitre est consacré à Hikaru, et va vous faire repartir en arrière d'environ... dix ans ^^**

**Bonne lecture!**

**(Je compte sur vous pour les comm').**

**Warning: rating M/yaoi. explicit content.**

**Chapitre 8: jugement.**

Je me sens mal. Je te regarde dormir, si paisible, et je me sens mal. Parce que tu es trop jeune, trop pur, trop innocent. Pourtant tes mains sont souillées du sang de nombreuses victimes. Ils te considèrent comme un gamin, mais juste quand ça les arrange. Moi, je t'ai toujours vu comme tu es, un être pur et magnifique.

Mais je dis ça pour me purger de mon malaise. tu n'as que quinze ans bon sang! Comment puis-je te voler le peu d'innocence qu'il te reste? quand tu te rendras compte de cela, tu me rejetteras sûrement. Mais tu es là, comme tous les soirs. Tu t'es endormi avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Que ferons-nous demain? Qui nous demanderont-ils de tuer? Encore et encore?

Mes pensées s'embrouillent. Cette vie est cruelle. Je finis par tout mélanger. Toi, moi, notre boulot. Tout cela est intimement lié cependant. Si tu savais. Si tu savais comme je tremble à chaque fois que je te vois combattre. Tu m'es tellement précieux. Pourrais-je supporter de te perdre? Tu es mon âme soeur.

"Hika?" me demandes-tu à peine éveillé. "Tu ne dors pas?"

"Rendors-toi louveteau. La journée risque d'être dure demain."

"Mmh. Prends-moi dans tes bras."

Je m'exécute. Comment résister à cette demande? Tu es tout ce que j'ai. Alors je te serre contre moi, et tu te rendors. Tu as confiance en moi, au point d'abandonner toutes tes craintes dans mes bras. Je balaie l'une de tes mèches argentées de ton front. tu es si beau. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Je sais ce que je t'ai promis, mais je redoute le jour où nous serons découverts. Où nous serons séparés. Fatalement.

...

"Hikaaa! T'as pas vu mon caleçon?"

J'adore quand tu prends ce petit air agacé. La façon dont tu fronces les sourcils pour te donner un air sérieux, c'est trop mignon.

"J'aime bien quand tu te balades les fesses à l'air." J'essaye de garder un ton neutre quand je te réponds, mais je sais que je ne suis pas crédible. Je pensais te faire rougir, mais il en faut plus, je devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

Tu te plantes crânement devant moi, dans toute ta nudité, et... Tu me nargues!

"Petit insolent, tu vas voir si je t'attrape!".

Tu te sauves en riant, et je te poursuis dans l'appartement. Tu joues l'effarouché quand je t'attrapes, tu te débats, mais tu finis par t'abandonner dans mes bras en riant aux éclats, comme toujours. Je laisse courir mes mains sur ton corps et tu frissonnes d'impatience. J'ai envie de toi, et tu le sais.

Nous les savourons, ces moments volés entre deux missions. J'aime voir l'excitation dans ton regard. Elle est tout à fait différente de l'excitation que tu montres avant le combat. Parce qu'il y a de l'amour en plus, et je le vois. J'aime la façon dont tu me fais l'amour. Comme si tu allais y laisser la vie, mais que cela t'importait peu. Tu me donnes tout, Kakashi, et je le prends entièrement. J'aime le visage de contentement que tu m'offres quand tu viens juste de jouir. Tes joures sont rouges, ton corps est en sueur. Mais tu as l'air épanoui. Heureux. Et tu me souris. Je me damnerais pour ce sourire.

Aujourd'hui, mon oncle a demandé à me voir. Et je ne pressens rien de bon. Je ne t'en ai parlé mais je suis inquiet.

"Hikaru, ça va?"

Tu n'es pas dupe. Tu connais bien la psychologie humaine et les expressions de mon visage te sont maintenant trop familières. Que vais-je inventer pour ne pas t'inquiéter?

"Kakashi, ne m'attends pas pour manger ce soir, je rentrerai tard."

"Ah? Tu n'es pas de service pourtant." Je vois ta moue. Tu sais que quelque chose ne va pas.

"Non, mais mon oncle m'a invité à dîner. Je ne pouvais pas refuser."

"Je comprends. J'espère que tout se passera bien" me réponds-tu dans un sourire forcé. Tu la sens, mon inquiétude, mais tu ne diras rien. Tu as conscience que nous sommes en sursis. Parce que tu es intelligent. Toi le petit génie de Konoha. Le petit génie. De quinze ans. Seulement.

"Kakashi ne t'inquiètes p..."

Mais tu ne me laisses pas finir ma phrase. Je ne t'ai pas vu bouger. Yu es là, à genoux devant moi, en train de déboutonner mon pantalon. Tu es un assassin hors pair, ta rapidité te rend quasiment invincible. Mais tu sais mettre ces qualités au profit pour d'autres activités. Et je sens le désir monter instantanément quand ta bouche entre en action. Tu laisse courir ta langue sur mon sexe, lentement. Tu sais que ça me rend dingue, et je te sens sourire. Quand tu commences à laisser glisser tes lèvres le long de mon membre, je ne peux réprimer un frisson de plaisir. Je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à venir et je veux te prendre, mais tes mains enserrent mes hanches et m'intiment l'ordre de ne rien faire. De me laisser faire. Jusqu'où veux-tu aller louveteau? Je baisse les yeux vers toi. Tu me regardes fixement, déterminé. Et tu accélères le rythme. Je me raidis, je vais venir. Je ne veux pas me laisser aller dans ta bouche. Je ne veux pas t'imposer ça. Mais tu résistes quand je veux me retirer. Tu cherches mon plaisir, uniquement le mien. Je ne contrôle plus rien, j'ai des étoiles dans les yeux, un feu d'artifice dans la tête. Je te regarde essuyer discrètement le coin de ta bouche. Kami-sama j'ai envie de toi!

...

"Hikaru, assieds-toi."

J'ai su à l'instant où j'ai franchi le seuil de cette maison que le malheur allait s'abattre.

"Iruka n'est pas là? Et Tante..."

"Assieds-toi!" me hurle-t-il à la figure. J'obéis. Je sais ce qu'il va me reprocher. Je me suis préparé. Seul Kakashi m'importe à cet instant. Protéger Kakashi. A n'importe quel prix.

"Tu dois savoir pourquoi je t'ai fait venir."

"euh...Non?"

"Ne joues pas à ça avec moi, Hikaru. Tu me fais honte. Non, tu me dégoûtes. Comment as-tu pu?" Il me tourne le dos. Il n'a même pas le courage de me regarder en face. Je ne suis pas du genre à fuir, et il le sait.

"Je suppose que tu veux parler de ma relation avec ..."

"Ne prononce pas son nom!" me hurle-t-il de nouveau. "Ce pauvre garçon, a-t-il seulement conscience de ce que tu lui as fait?"

"Kakashi..." Il frémit.

"Kakashi" continué-je "est totalement conscient et consentent."

"Comment oses-tu dire ça? Il a quinze ans, quinze ans, Hikaru! tu es ... un dépravé! Et tu entraînes ce pauvre garçon dans ta déchéance. C'est ignoble!"

"Nous nous aimons..."

"Ne parle pas d'amour! Ce n'est que de la luxure! tu fais honte à ton nom Hikaru!"

"Ah! Nous y voilà! C'est ça le vrai problème! L'honneur des Umino! Si tu savais comme je me contrefous..."

"Tu sembles te contrefoutre de pas mal de choses Hikaru. La morale en premier lieu. Tu dois mettre un terme à tout ça."

"Mon oncle, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, j'aime Kakashi et je ne le quitterai pas."

Je suis déterminé. il ne me fera pas plier.

"Bien. Je vois. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'informer tes supérieurs alors. Tu devras en subir les conséquences."

"Mon oncle, je vous en prie. Ne faites pas ça. Je comprends votre colère, mais en agissant ainsi, Kakashi en subira également les conséquences."

"Ca, il fallait y penser avant, Hikaru. Je te laisse le choix: tu abandonnes ta vie de débauche et tu reviens vivre à la maison. Et tu t'engages à ne plus revoir ce jeune homme. Tu seras retiré du service des anbus, vous n'aurez plus aucun contact. Si tu refuses, j'en informerai dès demain tes supérieurs et le conseil des sages."

J'hésite. Pas pour moi, mais pour Kakashi. Puis-je consciemment l'entraîner dans cette chute inévitable. Ou dois-je le protéger au prix d'une séparation qui nous tuera tous les deux? Comment puis-je me résoudre à le laisser partir? Mon oncle me tire de mes réflexions.

"Je te laisse jusqu'à demain pour te décider Hikaru." Il me tourne le dos et quitte la pièce, me laissant seul face au désespoir qu'il vient de me balancer en plein visage. En quittant la maison, j'aperçois mon petit cousin, Iruka, qui se cache dans l'escalier. Je lui souris tristement. Il a treize ans, des parents aimants. Un foyer. Kakashi n'a rien de tout ça. Il n'a que moi. Non. Il n'a plus rien, plus maintenant. Je ne peux pas l'entraîner dans ma chute. Mon oncle ira jusqu'au bout. Je dois trouver une solution pour que Kakashi s'en sorte sans dommage. C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

...

Quand je rentre dans l'appartement, tout est éteint. Je me déchausse sans bruit et me glisse jusqu'à la chambre. Je sais qu'il fait semblant de dormir.

"Kakashi?" murmuré-je doucement.

Il a senti le tremblement dans ma voix. Il ne se retourne pas tout de suite.

"Ils savent." C'est plus un constat qu'une question. Je n'ai pas le courage de lui mentir. Il se dresse brutalement et se jette dans mes bras. Je sens des larmes couler sur mon épaule. Il n'a que quinze ans. Et je vais briser sa vie. Et il le sait.

...

"Je suis désolé" lui murmuré-je " mais je ne peux pas te laisser interférer là dedans. Je t'aime Kakashi, mon louveteau. J'espère que tu ne me détesteras pas." Je tressaille quand je le sens bouger dans son sommeil. Mais il ne se réveille pas. Je dépose un chaste baiser sur son front. C'est mieux comme ça.

...

"Oui Monsieur."

Les membres du conseil sont défaits. Ont-ils jamais été confrontés à pareille situation. Ma seule consolation, c'est de voir la tête de mon oncle quand il débarque alors que je viens de tout avouer. Il est fou de rage, mais je ne lui donnerai pas la satisfaction de briser ma vie pour sauver le nom de sa famille. Ma seule famille, ma famille de coeur, c'est Kakashi. C'est lui que je dois protéger.

"Je ne comprends pas votre démarche, Umino-san."

"Je sais que ma conduite est inqualifiable. Et je préfère tout avouer maintenant, plutôt que le nom de ma famille siot entâché à tout jamais" répondé-je en lançant un regard d'affront à mon oncle.

"Vous comprenez bien que nous allons devoir sanctionner votre conduite, et celle d'Hatake-san." Je frémis. Nous y voilà.

"Si je peux me permettre Monsieur. Kakashi... Je veux dire Hatake-san ne peut être tenu pour responsable. Il ne se rendait pas compte que ce que nous faisions était mal."

"Oui, il n'a que quinze ans après tout. Ce qui rend votre délit d'autant plus odieux Umino-san!" répliqua sèchement l'une des femmes du conseil.

"Je pense que nous nous devons de sanctionner les deux" reprit un autre membre du conseil. "Si Hatake est assez ... mature pour entretenir ce genre de relation déviante, il doit en assumer les conséquences."

Je commence à paniquer. Je suis maintenant prêt à tout. Je joue ma dernière carte.

" Je vous en prie, épargnez Kakashi! Ne le laissez pas payer le prix de mes erreurs. J'avoue tout. C'est moi qui l'ai poussé à se pervertir. Je vous en supplie."

Je suis à genoux, face contre terre. Kami-sama faites qu'il y ait un peu de bonté au sein de ces coeurs rigides et rétrogrades.

Le conseil se retire pour délibérer. Les gardes m'encadrent. J'ai peur.

...

A l'annonce du verdict, je ne manifeste aucune émotion. Ma vie se brise, en même temps que je préserve celle de Kakashi. Je sais qu'il le vivra comme une trahison. Mais peut-être qu'un jour, il comprendra. Peu être qu'un jour, nous nous reverrons. Et qu'il m'aura pardonné. Je sens les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Adieu Kakashi...

...

Je viens de prendre dix ans. Dix ans d'exil. Cinq ans pour moi, et les cinq ans que Kakashi aurait mérité à les entendre. Que seras-tu devenu dans dix ans, louveteau? M'auras-tu pardonné?

...

Je n'ai pas pu te dire au revoir, louveteau. Ils me l'ont interdit. Je crève de ne pouvoir t'expliquer la situation. Que vont-ils te raconter? Que j'ai fui? Que je suis mort en mission? Tu seras anéanti, j'espère que tu ne feras rien d'idiot. Parce que tu dois vivre, Kakashi. Tu dois vivre pour nous deux maintenant.

...

...

Genma avait fini. Les autres étaient sans voix. C'est Raido qui rompit le silence.

"Si je comprends bien, Hikaru et Kakashi étaient... ensemble, et Hikaru a été exilé pour ça."

"Et ben! quelle histoire!" reprit Izumo. "Je comprends mieux pourquoi Kakashi était furieux de revoir Hikaru au début. S'il n'a pas su pourquoi Hikaru était parti, il a dû se sentir trahi."

"Ca expliquerait aussi son pêtage de plomb au pays du sable." répondit Kotetsu.

"Et vous pensez que maintenant..."

"Raido, Hikaru habite chez Kakashi. A ton avis, tu crois qu'ils passent leurs soiréess à tricoter ou faire de la pâtisserie?"

Les autres se mirent à rire.

"Maintenant que vous le dites, ils ont l'air...proches."

"Proches? C'est évident qu'ils couchent ensemble!"

"On peut savoir de qui vous parlez?" Kurenai venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

"Hikaru et..." Mais Kotetsu n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car Genma venait de lui mettre un coude dans les côtes.

"Hikaru et?" demanda Kurenai sur un ton qui ne tolérerait pas de réponse.

"Kakashi" répondit Izumo d'une petite voix.

"Et je peux savoir comment vous en êtes arrivés à cette conclusion?" continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

"Genma trouvait ça bizarre, la disparition d'Hikaru pendant dix ans. Alors il a fait quelques recherches."

Kurenai leva les yeux aux ciel. "J'aurais dû me douter que tu sale petite gueule de fouine ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher."

Genma préféra faire profil bas.

"Toujours est-il que Kakashi et Hikaru ont déjà bien assez souffert pour que je vous laisse faire n'importe quoi maintenant. Je ne tolérerai aucune remarque, aucune allusion graveleuse ni aucun commentaire."

"Mais la situation a changé maintenant. Les gens sont plus tolérants."

"Et tout le monde sait que Kakashi s'envoie des mecs autant que des nanas" marmonna Genma.

"Chez les shinobis, les relations homosexuelles sont acceptées, mais plus comme un défouloir que comme de vraies relations de couple. Regardez autour de vous, vous voyez beaucoup de couples homos se balader dans la rue? Je pense que les habitants de Konoha sont plus tolérants qu'avant, mais tant que ça reste dans le privé des appartements... ou de ce complexe"expliqua Kurenai.

"Pfff, c'est complètement con" répliqua Kotetzu.

"C'est peut être con, mais c'est comme ça. Kakashi est très populaire, il a des gamins en charge. Je ne suis pas sûre que tous les parents voient son orientation sexuelle d'un bon oeil."

"Ouais, je crois qu'on a tous compris, Kurenai" répondit Izumo. "Mais dans ce complexe, on peut encore faire ce qu'on veut. Et je pense savoir comment leur apporter tout notre soutien. De toute façon, Kotetsu et Genma ne sauront pas garder leur langue."

Les deux ninjas protestèrent mais Izumo reprit: "On va leur offrir la possibilité de ne pas avoir à se cacher, au moins à l'intérieur de ce complexe, auprès de leurs camarades shinobis. Et puis je crois qu'on a une cagnotte à remettre non?"

Kurenai sourit. Finalement, c'était peut être ce qui pouvait arriver de mieux à Kakashi et Hikaru. La reconnaissance de leurs pairs, la possibilité de pouvoir vivre leur amour à la vue de leurs camarades. Et puis cette petite sauterie avec la remise du prix à Hikaru risquait d'être assez... divertissante.

**REVIEW?**


	10. neverending

**Yo les jeunes!**

**désolé pour le temps d'attente, mais je ne suis plus en vacances. **

**Et si on mettait un point final à cette histoire ? **

**Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette fic, de l'avoir commentée pour certains. Et à la prochaine!**

**chapitre 9: Neverending.**

Dans la chaleur moite de la petite salle de bain, les deux shinobis se laissaient aller à une douce rêverie. Ces moments de tendresse étaient assez rares pour être savourés comme il se doit. Le dos appuyé sur le torse de son compagnon, Kakashi s'amusait avec la mousse rose qui les enveloppait tous les deux d'un doux parfum d'hibiscus. Hikaru n'avait pas envie de rompre cette romantique parenthèse, mais il devait lui demander.

" Kakashi... est-ce que tu..."

Mais le ninja copieur ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase.

"Oui, Hika. Je veux bien venir avec toi. Et je serai sage c'est promis" conclut-il en tournant la tête vers lui pour lui offrir un franc sourire.

"Que... comment tu as su ce que j'allais te demander?"

"Je te connais par coeur. Et puis ça fait deux jours que tu te prends la tête pour savoir comment aborder le sujet avec ton cousin. Je ne suis pas sûr que ma présence te rende les choses plus faciles, au contraire. Mais si tu penses que c'est mieux, ça ne me pose pas de problème."

Hikaru resserra son étreinte et, posant ses lèvres au creux de l'épaule de son amant, lui murmura un "merci louveteau", avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa peau blanche.

"Tu penses qu'il va bien réagir?" demanda le shinobi au sharingan.

"J'en sais rien. Mais il faut qu'on lui dise aujourd'hui, parce que je ne veux pas qu'il l'apprenne de quelqu'un d'autre."

"Bah, moi je crois que tu te fais des idées. Je ne vois pas comment les autres pourraient être au courant."

"Je peux t'assurer qu'ils savent. Genma n'arrête pas de faire des allusions bien lourdes. Et si Genma sait, tous les autres sont au courant."

Kakashi se mit à rire.

"Du coup je la sens mal, la fête de ce week-end. Ils préparent un coup c'est sûr."

"Ca c'est clair! En même temps, ça nous faciliterait la vie. Je pourrais te peloter quand j'en ai envie" répliqua Hikaru en chatouillant son amant.

"Euh... est-ce que je dois te rappeler ce que ça t'a valu la dernière fois?"

"Les choses ont changé, Kashi. Les couples gays sont tolérés dans le village maintenant" répondit le shinobi. il fit une pause et reprit en murmurant: "Et puis tu n'as plus quinze ans."

...

Iruka sembla finalement ne pas encaisser trop mal les révélations de son cousin. Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, et se doutait bien qu'il y avait plus qu'une belle amitié entre les deux shinobis. Et quand il les avait vus débarquer ensemble au bar, il avait compris. Il lui restait cependant un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche après le récit de son cousin. Il comprenait les raisons de la colère de son père, et Hikaru avait lui même convenu qu'il était allé trop loin avec Kakashi à ce moment là. Mais de là à le renier, à l'exclure de la famille. Même lui, si respectueux des règles et de la bienséance, avait eut un pincement au coeur lorsque Hikaru avait raconté, les larmes aux yeux, qu'il avait dû quitter le village sans pouvoir dire au revoir à Kakashi. Il ne pardonnerait pas aussi facilement au ninja copieur son attitude envers lui depuis toutes ces années, mais il la comprenait mieux en tout cas. Finalement, Iruka ressentait plus de la peine qu'autre chose. Un sentiment de gâchis. Il savait qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à son père, et se demanda comment il aurait réagi à sa place. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, car il avait toujours profondément aimé ses parents, mais Kakashi et Hikaru avaient payé très cher cette "aventure".

Hikaru avait conclu en lui disant que tout cela faisait maintenant partie du passé, et qu'il était prêt à renouer des liens familiaux solides avec lui s'il le désirait. Il avait cependant ajouté que Kakashi était à ses yeux la personne la plus importante. Et qu'il le choisirait sans hésitation si on lui imposait de nouveau ce choix. Iruka lui assura que sa relation avec le ninja copieur n'était pas un problème, et qu'ils serait très heureux d'entretenir avec lui des relations de cousins normales.

Iruka et Kakashi se serrèrent la main en signe de paix. Et les trois ninjas se quittèrent rassurés et souriants.

...

Kakashi eut à peine le temps de poser le pied dans l'appartement qu'Hikaru lui sauta dessus.

"Kashi! Dépêches-toi, on va être en retard!" lui dit-il en le prenant par le bras pour le tirer vers la porte.

"Attends, laisse moi souffler un peu ok? Il faut que je prenne une douche et que je me change..."

"On n'a pas le temps, allezzzz viens!"

Kakashi se planta devant son amant, les mains sur les hanches.

"A quoi tu joues Hika? On va à une fête, on s'en fout d'être en retard!" Hikaru commença regarder ses pieds tout en réfléchissant à une excuse qui ne paraîtrait pas trop bidon. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à duper le ninja copieur, il l'avait dit à Genma! Kakashi se rapprocha et bloqua Hikaru contre la porte. Il le saisit par la taille, et laissa courir ses lèvres sur le cou de son amant en murmurant:

" Tu me caches quelque chose, Hika. Et je connais de nombreux moyens de te faire parler." Sa main s'était déjà glissée dans le pantalon d'Hikaru, qui ne put réprimer un soupir de plaisir.

"Ka..Kashi, arrête. Ok, Ok! C'est Genma qui m'a demandé de t'emmener directement à la fête."

"Et pourquoi ça?" continua le ninja copieur d'une voix suave en poursuivant l'exploration du corps de son compagnon. Hikaru se ressaisit juste à temps, et repoussa Kakashi.

"Allez, Kakashi. Viens avec moi et ne fais pas d'histoires. Sinon tu vas gâcher la surprise, idiot."

Le ninja copieur se mit à rire.

"J'y étais presque. Encore quelques secondes et tu craquais."

"Ouais, mais je suis trop fort pour toi" répliqua Hikaru en le poussant dehors. Il se retourna pour fermer la porte et sentit deux mains se poser sur ses hanches.

" Trop fort pour moi hein?" répliqua le shinobi en laissant de nouveau ses mains se balader dans l'entrejambe d'Hikaru.

Ils s'éloignèrent brusquement en entendant un claquement de porte derrière eux. La vieille dame, qui habitait en face de chez eux, leur lança:

"Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi les garçons! Moi aussi j'ai été jeune vous savez!" Et elle leur adressa un clin d'oeil. Ils éclatèrent de rire et lui souhaitèrent une bonne soirée.

...

(_musique écoutée: paradise - Noa Moon feat Malo')_

"Les voilà, les voilà!" chuchota une voix à l'intérieur.

"Bon, vous êtes tous à votre poste? Alors plus un bruit, la mission commence maintenant!"

Kakashi et Hikaru arrivèrent devant le complexe. Le ninja copieur se doutait bien que quelque chose se tramait. Aucun bruit, aucun shinobi à l'horizon. Mais Hikaru l'avait menacé de le priver de sexe pendant un mois s'il ne jouait pas le jeu. Un mois! Bien qu'il douta qu'Hikaru soit lui même capable de tenir un mois, il préférait ne pas risquer le coup.

Il se mit à rire quand Hikaru lui lança "Après vous monsieur!" en lui faisant signe de passer devant. A peine passé le seuil, Kakashi se retrouva à plat ventre par terre, les bras tendus en avant, incapable de bouger. Izumo, Genma et Kotetsu étaient tout bonnement assis sur ses jambes et son dos, tandis qu'Iruka lui passait des menottes recouvertes de plumes roses. Le ninja copieur fut relevé.

"Je ne sais pas que tu possédais ce genre de jouet Iruka!" dit-il en regardant ses poignets. Le sensei répliqua "si tu savais!" et il le tira par la chaine reliée aux menottes jusque dans la pièce du fond. Il fut assis dans un fauteuil, au centre de la pièce. Celle-ci était remplie de tous les shinobis qu'il fréquentait le plus souvent, et qui avaient visiblement déjà commencé à faire la fête en les attendant. En face de lui étaient alignés ses meilleurs amis, qui avaient du mal à garder leur sérieux. Genma prit la parole.

"Kakashi, j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu as perdu."

Le ninja copieur ne comprit pas tout de suite. Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire. Il se doutait que ses amis lui avaient préparé une surprise, mais là, il ne pigeait pas.

"Perdu quoi?" demanda-t-il innocemment.

" Ton pari idiot!" répondit Izumo.

"Mon pari..." Kakashi marqua un blanc, pensif. Et puis il percuta. Il s'adressa à Hikaru.

"Et toi tu es dans le coup bien sûr" lui lança-t-il en souriant. "J'espère que vous avez conscience que je peux me libérer de ces menottes en moins de deux et venir vous botter le cul hein!" reprit-il en s'adressant aux ninjas qui lui faisaient face.

"Oui mais si tu fais ça, tu ne récupéreras jamais ça" répliqua Kotetsu en agitant un icha icha.

"Bande d'enfoirés" marmonna le ninja copieur en riant.

"Je disais donc, reprit Genma, que tu as perdu ton pari. Et nous avons des preuves!" lança-t-il à l'assemblée qui se mit à scander: "les preuves, les preuves, les preuves!".

"première preuve: M. Ukki!"

Kakashi vit sa plante verte atterrir devant lui, et leva un regard interrogateur à son jury.

"Vous m'avez piqué ma plante verte?"

"Oui Kakashi, parce que M. Ukki a perdu des feuilles. Et sa terre est toute sèche. On peut donc raisonnablement en déduire que tu as négligé M. Ukki depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Hors tu n'étais pas en mission cette semaine. Tu devais être sans doute trèèès occupé pour ne pas penser à arroser ta plante non?"

"Euh... sans déconner, c'est ça votre preuve?" répliqua Kakashi plié en deux de rire.

"Attends, on s'est creusé la tête quand même"

"Ca c'est clair, plus tordu tu meurs!"

"Bon, passons à la preuve numéro deux! Le icha icha paradise tome 3 de Kakashi messieurs dames, reprit Genma en brandissant un petit livre orange. Nous avons retrouvé des petits signets marquant des pages mettant en scène euh... comment dire... des positions explicites."

Toute l'assemblée éclata de rire, y compris le ninja copieur. Le shinobi au senbon poursuivit:

"Visiblement, mon cher Kakashi, tu as pris des notes. Nous sommes donc en droit de penser que tu avais l'intention de pratiquer ce genre de techniques ninjas très avancées avec quelqu'un. Oui parce que selon les dessins, il faut quand même être deux pour faire ça" poursuivit-il en regardant l'une des pages du bouquin.

"Ok, je m'incline devant tant de clairvoyance Genma! se moqua Kakashi. Mais ça ne prouve pas que j'ai perdu mon pari. Un partenaire par position, c'est faisable non?"

"Mais c'est là qu'intervient la troisième preuve!" déclara Kotetsu hilare. "J'ai dans la main le témoignage de plusieurs des ninkens de Kakashi. Laissez-moi vous en lire quelques extraits: "Kakashi semble très occupé en ce moment. La plupart du temps, il rêvasse en souriant bêtement, oubliant même parfois de nous laisser notre ration de croquettes. Il semble être très proche d'un individu non identifié, portant un uniforme de junin avec qui il se livre à des pratiques incompréhensibles pour nous, chiens ninjas."Voulez-vous des exemples ?" demanda Kotetsu à l'assemblée.

Un oui massif s'éleva dans la salle. Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel.

"Ca m'aurait étonné aussi!"

Kotetsu poursuivit:" il colle fréquemment sa bouche sur la bouche de cet individu. Il partage son lit avec cet individu (alors qu'il refuse catégoriquement que l'on vienne dans son plumard, nous!). Il partage son bain avec cet individu. Et nous l'avons entendu plusieurs fois pousser de drôles de cris alors qu'il était seul avec cet individu dans sa chambre."

Chaque phrase était accompagnée d'un "ohh!" de l'assistance. Kakashi commençait à avoir des crampes abdominales tellement il riait.

"Je crois que l'on peut en conclure, reprit Genma, que tu as bel et bien perdu ton pari Kakashi."

"Ok, ok, j'avoue, j'ai perdu."

"Mais il reste à savoir qui est l'individu mystère! Celui ou celle qui a réussi à mettre le grappin sur le fameux ninja copieur, le shinobi aux mille techniques, le génie de ..."

"Allez, ça va, ca. Tu vas pas refaire mon CV! Balance le qu'on en finisse" le coupa Kakashi.

"Ah non, ce serait trop facile. On veut l'entendre de ta bouche." répliqua Kurenai dans un sourire machiavélique. Kakashi croisa les bras sur son torse (il s'était discrètement libéré de ses menottes profitant de l'euphorie générale).

"Alors là pas question. Vous savez tous très bien qui c'est" répondit le ninja copieur frondeur.

"Nous on sait pas!" hurla quelqu'un dans l'assemblée.

"Kakashi, tu ne veux pas que cette personne soit récompensée de son exploit? La cagnotte est en jeu quand même."

"Alors premièrement, la personne concernée a intérêt à planquer son petit cul dès maintenant, parce qu'il est bien entendu que vous n'avez pas pu me piquer autant d'objets personnels sans son aide. Et deuxièmement, vous n'avez qu'à me confier notre petite cagnotte, et je lui remettrai en main propre!" répliqua Kakashi.

"Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va se faire avoir comme ça. Et de toute façon, on a les moyens de te faire parler."

"Ah? J'aimerais bien voir ça!"

"Les filles, c'est à vous de jouer."

Kakashi n'eut pas le temps de bouger le petit doigt. Kurenai, Anko et deux autres kunoichis se jetèrent sur lui pour l'immobiliser. Kakashi fit mine de se débattre, sans grande conviction. Elles commençèrent à le chatouiller avec de longues plumes, en insistant bien sur les zones les plus sensibles. Kakashi tenta vainement de résister, mais c'était une vraie torture.

"Alors Kakashi, tu t'avoues vaincu?"

"Oui, oui j'ai perdu, je m'incline!" répondit le ninja copieur entre deux éclats de rire. "Pitié, arrêtez ça, c'est horrible!"

"On arrêtera quand tu nous auras donné son nom Kakashi" répliqua Kurenai.

"Allezzzz Kakashi! Dis nous avec qui tu couches depuis trois mois!" reprit Anko en riant.

"D'accord, je vais vous le dire!"

Aussitôt l'assaut de chatouilles cessa. Kakashi prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Il chercha Hikaru du regard et lui lança:

"T'as conscience que tu vas devoir payer pour ça, hein!"

Le shinobi éclata de rire et déclara:

" Bon, je crois qu'il est temps d'abréger ses souffrances, non?"

Tout le monde se mit à rire tandis que Hikaru s'approchait du ninja copieur. Il s'assit à cheval sur son amant, saisit sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa avidement sous les cris et les applaudissements de la salle.

Genma réclama alors le silence et déclara solennellement:

" J'annonce ici ce soir, devant témoins, que le célébrissime ninja copieur, aussi surnommé le bourreau des coeurs de Konoha, n'est plus célibataire!"

Une ovation se fit entendre. Genma poursuivit:

"J'annonce également que celui qui a réussi la prouesse de mettre le grappin sur Kakashi, et donc qui a gagné la cagnotte, est Umino Hikaru!"

Une deuxième ovation s'éleva dans la salle.

"Et que la fête commence!"

La musique fut lancée, et la piste de danse fut rapidement investie.

Tandis que Kakashi se remettait doucement de ses émotions, Kurenai lui tendit un verre.

"Joli coming-out!"

"Un peu forcé je trouve" répliqua le ninja copieur en riant.

"Tu sais, toutes les personnes présentes ce soir sont sincèrement ravies que tu sois enfin en couple. Depuis que tu es avec Hika, tu es heureux, ça se voit. Et tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir." reprit la kunoichi en prenant son ami dans ses bras.

"Ola! Tout doux! Je vous rappelle qu'il est officiellement pris maintenant" plaisanta Hikaru qui venait de les rejoindre. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de son amant qui répliqua:

"Au fait, il y avait combien dans la cagnotte?"

"Assez pour que je t'invite aux sources d'eau chaude de Kuma pour un week end entier."

"Cool!"

"Tu m'invites à danser?"

"Ouais!"

Kakashi et Hikaru passèrent une soirée très agréable. Kakashi recut de nombreux cadeaux, quasiment tous à orientation coquine. Mais le plus beau cadeau fut sans nul doute la reconnaissance de sa relation avec Hikaru, et la possibilité de pouvoir vivre cet amour sereinement, tout au moins dans le cadre du complexe des shinobis.

...

Malgré toute la discrétion des shinobis, la nouvelle se répandit vite à Konoha. L'hokage fut convoquée par le conseil, qui voulait savoir ce qu'elle comptait faire à propos de l'affaire "Hatake-Umino". Tsunade s'était mise dans une telle colère que plusieurs membres du conseil avaient frôlé la crise cardiaque. Elle avait exigé que dorénavant, les relations privées entre shinobis, qu'ils soient de même sexe ou pas, soient respectées. Toute ingérence serait punie sévèrement à coup de poing par elle même. L'histoire en resta donc là du côté officiel.

Certains parents cependant émirent des doutes sur la capacité de Kakashi à prendre en charge des genins. Une pétition tourna afin qu'il soit retiré du pool des junins instructeurs. On vit rapidement deux clans apparaître dans la ville et les choses commencèrent à s'envenimer. Kakashi et Hikaru ne sortaient quasiment plus entre les missions. Dès qu'ils mettaient le nez dehors, ils étaient pris à partie. Ils avaient constaté qu'ils avaient autant de partisans que de détracteurs. Ils n'avaient absolument pas l'intention de se lancer dans une croisade pour faire accepter l'homosexualité à Konoha. Et les soutiens de tous les gays refoulés du village commençaient sérieusement à les agacer.

C'est Iruka qui leur apporta la solution. Quelques parents étaient venus se plaindre à lui, en tant que cousin d'Hikaru, et aussi en tant que sensei. Il avait vite compris que les amours non conventionnelles effrayaient une partie des parents parce qu'ils s'imaginaient toutes sortes d'horreurs sur ces pratiques. Ces personnes ne savaient pas ce que pouvait être une relation homosexuelle et en avait donc peur, parce qu'elle ne correspondait pas aux codes d'éducation qu'ils avaient reçus. C'était probablement pour cela que son père avait réagi aussi durement face à Hikaru. Iruka trouva la solution en discutant avec la maman d'une de ses élèves préférées. Elle lui confia qu'elle avait toujours soupçonné son frère aîné de préférer les garçons. ET quand elle avait su que le grand ninja copieur était gay, elle avait enfin trouvé le courage de demander à son frère. Celui-ci avait semblé tellement soulagé de pouvoir enfin l'avouer! Il lui avait même présenté son copain. Elle avait fini en disant au sensei que chacun dans ce village devait connaître un homo sans le savoir.

Une semaine plus tard, Iruka demanda aux shinobis de se réunir dans le complexe. Il avait fait imprimer tout un tas de tee shirts avec divers messages. Chacun avait pour mission de porter celui qui lui convenait et d'en offrir à son entourage.

Kakashi fut particulièrement touché par le geste d'Iruka. Plus il apprenait à le connaître, et plus il l'appréciait. Il s'était même surpris lui même à réécrire son rapport pour qu'il soit parfait. Il choisit un tee shirt où était inscrit "je préfère les garçons". Iruka ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner.

"Celui-là risque de n'étonner personne Kakashi!"

"en même temps c'est la vérité! En tout cas, j'espère que ça va suffire pour détendre l'atmosphère de Konoha."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va marcher j'en suis sûr!"

Et on vit fleurir dans les rues du village de la feuille des tee shirts mentionnant "mon frère est homo", "ma cousine aime les filles", "mon meilleur ami est gay" et autres slogans du même acabit. L'effet de mode fut immédiat, et permit d'isoler les quelques réfractaires acharnés. En rentrant un soir, Kakashi croisa sa voisine, qui arborait un tee shirt flanqué d'un "mes voisins sont homos". Cela le fit sourire. Il lui proposa de l'aider à remonter ses courses. Elle passa alors devant lui, et il vit qu'elle avait fait imprimer sur le dos "Et je les aime beaucoup". Il se mit à rire doucement et elle lui fit alors remarquer qu'on pouvait être vieille et encore dans le vent. Kakashi lui proposa de venir prendre le thé un de ces jours, offre qu'elle accepta bien sûr.

C'est ainsi que, grâce à l'idée brillante d'Iruka, le village redevint paisible. Kakashi et Hikaru pouvaient à présent profiter de chaque instant ensemble, comme ils l'avaient toujours désiré.

**J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire cette fin. Je voulais finir sur une note humoristique mais je ne suis pas très doué pour ça en fait.**

** J'aurais aimé raconté plus de choses dans cette histoire. Mais c'est un premier essai, je ferai sûrement mieux la prochaine fois.**

**Je pense faire une nouvelle fic sur Kakashi. L'idée est déjà bien avancée dans ma tête mais j'hésite encore: couple homo, hétéro (jamais fait ça, j'y connais rien, ça risque de pas être très brillant lol), juste amitié? S'il y a des personnages que vous aimeriez voir avec Kakashi, n'hésitez pas à le dire, ça me donnera peut être des idées. **

**A bientôt amis lecteurs! **


End file.
